


【明唐】暗礁

by bailuzhanqiu



Category: jx3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailuzhanqiu/pseuds/bailuzhanqiu
Kudos: 15





	【明唐】暗礁

第一回 针尖对麦芒  
由各国协议签订而成立，但不隶属于任何一方ZF，避免受到政客和财阀资本或专政的左右；不隶属于人民，避免流于普通愚蠢的民意，成为大多数人的暴政工具；人类社会的存在有赖于秩序和规律，在必要情况下，对于反人类的暴力以及恐怖行为进行绝对打击。  
——2026年暗礁会议通告

“他真漂亮。”花怜眉眯着眼看悬浮屏上跃出重围的身影，将两块方糖丢进一旁的咖啡里。  
“用漂亮去形容一个alpha？”叶珞将那杯咖啡端过来喝了一口。  
花怜眉撑着脸问：“这次是谁亲自去挑选这些‘鸽子’？”  
“唐歧。”  
“那能入围者寥寥。”  
“往年这些鸽子，能进虚拟指挥中心方圆五百公尺内就算成功入选，但这次指挥权在唐歧手里，不知道有几个人能进来。”  
花怜眉皱眉：“暗礁长久以来对鸽子都这么严格？好歹都是些alpha，放通常阶级社会中算得上精英。”  
悬浮屏上一行亮字划过，叶珞抬眼去看：“四十分二十八秒，进入了虚拟指挥中心，破纪录了。”  
“这人会不会被缉毒部和反恐部抢着要。”  
“估计得打起来。”

“向首席指挥平台报告，此次截堵演练参与者281人，257人被成功拦截在指挥部一公里以外，22人被拦截在五百公尺以外，两人进入合格范围，一人被截在指挥部20米外，还有一人进入了指挥部，正在朝中心操控室侵入。”  
唐歧转笔的右手停了下来，他转过身确认一遍信息：“有人进入了指挥部？”  
“有一只鸽子在得到测试合格的通知后没有停下，进入了指挥部。”  
“他的编号。”  
“23057，陆淮明。”

陆淮明想见见这个指挥员，这个想法在他绕过三个埋伏圈仍然触发了追踪警报后愈发坚定，从出发点到现在这一路上看似处处平静，实则都是陷阱，落入一个便得脱层皮才能出来，就连他摸到指挥部的金属大门时，周围都没有半个护卫，可感应网牵动的自动取焦激光枪无处不在，恐怕他执意进入这里就不算是演习了。  
但他曾年复一年受到训练，所有的机器再精准不能比得上人类的算计和专研的套路，在他破坏电路后，趁着半分钟电路系统自动维护卡进了取焦死角，又在电梯旁终于找到一个持枪的安保，悄无声息将人放倒取了指纹继续潜入操控中心，虚拟指挥部不过是用来选拔鸽子的临时地点，不会多大，许多人被截留在离指挥部五百公尺外的地方，这里的防卫系统反倒宽松起来，陆淮明一路警觉，最后推开操控中心的旋转门时，看见里面只坐着一个年轻人。  
唐歧看见门被推开，靠在椅背上对不速之客打了个招呼：“你好，恭喜你通过测试，从今天开始你是暗礁中的一员了。”  
陆淮明看见他坐在椅子上转过来，一时愣在原地。  
唐歧？  
几乎在同一瞬他察觉到一只枪口顶在了他背后，身后一人悄无声息出现，另一只手持着匕首去划他肩上的测试标签，唐歧整理着桌上的资料对他说：“你进入指挥部算是违规，不过确实成绩漂亮，先去禁闭室待上几天上面估计就能给你派任务。”  
陆淮明在那人碰到标签的一瞬间以常人不可置信的速度抽身卸了那人手腕，那人枪支脱手后挥出另一只手去捞，堪堪碰到时枪被陆淮明凌空踢开，反手制住了此人。  
“非常漂亮，”唐歧走过来，“绝地反击，是我见过的最优秀的鸽子。”  
陆淮明望着他笑：“为什么叫鸽子这么软绵绵的名字？”  
唐歧看他一眼走出指挥室，与他擦肩的一瞬间突然伸出手去碰他肩上的标签，指间中一闪而过的是锋刃寒芒，陆淮明没料到他突然出手，手上还压制着另一人，一时没拦，便被唐歧轻轻松松划开，中心操控室的广播响起：“23057号，陆淮明，已被截杀。”  
唐歧继续往外走，背对着他挥了挥手：“我叫唐歧，往后就是同僚了。”  
陆淮明看着他走远的背影没动弹，忽然另一只手伸出来拍了拍他的肩膀，一个人拿着一沓纸对他笑：“你好，我叫叶珞，负责接待入选的人，这是合同，你看完以后如果没有疑问就可以签字了，我查到你原来是无ZF雇佣军？为什么想来暗礁。”  
陆淮明抬眼看了这人一眼，没想明白他是从哪突然冒出来的，只接过那份合同道：“本来没想来，纯粹见识见识暗礁的入选的程序而已。”  
叶珞笑笑：“那你改变主意了？目前缉毒部和反恐部都希望你的加入，当然，其他部门你可以随便选，只不过可能有些屈才。”  
陆淮明签上名字：“无所谓，但是我要我的指挥员是唐歧。”

  
“我希望下一次外派任务我的指挥员是唐歧，”编号52719扒拉着碗里的土豆埋怨道，“除了他其他的指挥员都是alpha，打上照面就浑身不得劲，唐歧脾气还好，人也好看。”  
“诶诶诶，歪了歪了，话题偏了啊，”编号54127拦住他，“口无遮拦怕是要被赶出去。”  
陆淮明刚从禁闭室出来，暗礁分配给‘鸽子’们的食堂挺大，一群alpha在里头七嘴八舌说着任务外派十八禁之类的东西，陆淮明踏进这的一瞬间其他人齐齐朝这边看来。  
他对这些探究的目光置若罔闻，拿着餐盘在窗口说：“一份炸土豆，西红柿，花椰菜，牛肉。”端了菜便坐到角落吃起来。  
“喂，新来的，知不知道规矩？”一人打破沉默冲他喊。  
“什么规矩？还要写上班级纪律排排坐吃果果吗？”陆淮明含着一棵花椰菜含糊不清地问。  
这话激怒了那个人，他站起身往这边走：“小子别不知道天高地厚。”  
陆淮明摆手：“吃饭不打架，打架不吃饭。”  
那人走过来把他餐盘一把掀翻：“待会爷爷撒泡尿给你喝你就能饱。”

  
“打起来了，”指挥室里花怜眉一边吃着三明治一边看着屏幕上乱成一团的食堂，“这些alpha就是精力旺盛。”  
叶珞叹气：“别光顾着看热闹，拉架的安保派去了么？”  
“派去了，待会查查是哪个部的，丢给他们自己人收拾。”指挥室里另一人推了推眼镜。  
屏幕上画面嘈杂吵闹，在安保过去后才渐渐平息下来，安保揪着打架的一个个问：“哪个部门的？”  
“侦察。”一个大个子身上挂满了彩，鼻青脸肿说道。  
“这是个刺头，不知道被谁收拾了。”花怜眉兴致勃勃。  
屏幕上出现另一个人，与之相比他只是衣服破了些，脸上一点破口都没，“陆淮明。”他向那安保报名字。  
原本正在看资料的唐歧也抬起头看向屏幕。  
“问你隶属哪个部门的，把别人打成这样。”安保拿着小本本刷刷地记。  
陆淮明歪着脑袋想半天：“我……”  
安保不耐烦：“缉毒的还是反恐的？”  
“都不是，”陆淮明眨眨眼，“非要说，那我隶属唐歧。”  
唐歧在倒咖啡，听到这句话手抖了抖，整个指挥室的目光都朝他投过来。  
“一面之缘，”唐歧镇定地回答，“没有任何八卦可以讲给你们听。”

第二回 搭档  
任何人不能剥夺我在任务中的判断力，指挥员有观察大局的绝对优势这不代表我会全权听从，突发情况永远存在，且越复杂的形势越可能瞬息万变……什么？你说违抗唐歧？哦，不会，唐歧是个例外。  
——陆淮明第二十一次被关进禁闭室之前的检讨报告

“算是将功补过。”叶珞将文件推给唐歧和陆淮明，褐色的牛皮纸在铝合金长桌上一路滑到两人跟前。  
唐歧没有接：“他违反纪律外派去完成任务为什么我也要去？”  
叶珞笑笑：“一只鸽子配送一个指挥员不是再正常不过的事情吗？”  
陆淮明捏着那只文件袋撑头看着唐歧：“我会特别乖。”  
唐歧斜睨他一眼，拿上文件袋问叶珞：“什么时候走？”，叶珞一指门外：“飞机已经停在训练前场。”  
陆淮明和唐歧半个小时后坐在了机舱里。  
“配备的身体乳为什么是橘子味的，”陆淮明低着头翻配送的物资包，“压缩饼干不是我喜欢的口味，还有这个内裤牌子我也不喜欢。”  
唐歧坐在他对面喝水，看着他像只猫一样整个脑袋都埋进了物资包里，浅金色的头发一团乱。他翻开文件资料，静静地等他对那只物资包失去兴趣，等了十分钟陆淮明终于抬头看唐歧：“我能看看你那只物资包吗？”  
“不能，”唐歧把文件翻到第一页，“所有配送的物品都是一样的。”  
“哦，”陆淮明看起来十分失望，唐歧将文件放到他眼前：“你看过了没有？”  
“没有。”陆淮明理直气壮。  
唐歧也没有生气：“这次任务地点是埃塞俄比亚索马里州哈勒尔，暗礁的情报网显示当地有一只庞大的地下象牙交易产业链，牵头的人身份一直不明确，但是就在昨天，市面上流出大量恰特草，虽然迅速被收回，不过还是引起了暗礁的注意，与此同时象牙市场迅速抛售了象牙，出现资金回流……”  
陆淮明打了个响指：“你的意思是，象牙产业链的牵头人抛售象牙回笼资金大量收购恰特草？”  
唐歧点头：“目前猜测是这样，恰特草在2021年才被埃塞俄比亚ZF认定为毒品，但是屡禁不止，这次我们查明确认恰特草去向就好，不要打草惊蛇。”  
陆淮明抱着一只旅行枕头躺倒在椅子上：“那我能不能在完成任务之后去坦桑尼亚看动物大迁徙？”  
唐歧默了默：“这个你要向叶珞申请，如果能提前完成任务的话，空余时间或许可以批准。”

两人下飞机之后转车去哈勒尔，大巴十分破旧，透着一股陈年皮革的臭味，陆淮明看唐歧皱着眉，便打开窗户给他透气：“这辆车年纪可能比我还大。”  
下车时陆淮明帮唐歧拎包，刚踏在马路上就有一辆白色货车飞驰而来，几乎擦着他开过，陆淮明吃了一嘴的土，晃了晃脑袋企图抖掉头发上的灰尘：“乖乖，布加迪威航都没它跑得快。”  
唐歧找了一个当地的向导，在他们落脚点等着他们，是个干蔫的中年男人，带着一顶大草帽，叽里呱啦地告诉他们，路上漂移超速的那些不要命的白货车都是送恰特草的，为了确保草的新鲜，雇了些不要命的年轻人干这一行。  
陆淮明打量着他们落脚的酒店问他：“现在干这个不是犯法了么？”  
向导露出一口黄牙：“ZF不让你干什么你就不干什么，那只能饿死了。”  
陆淮明点头：“有道理。”  
向导只当他们是普通来观光的游客，便让他们休息，说明天一早带他们去景区转转，唐歧问他：“你们这象牙制品多，我想买几件带回去，哪儿买好？”  
向导咧开嘴：“前头上一个集市就有很多，假的也多，我在这混这么多年也不敢打包票说一定能辨认出来，客人要凭运气了。”  
向导走了后陆淮明将一只西格p-210手枪别在衣服里，从物资包里取出墨镜递了一副给唐歧：“出去看看？”  
唐歧点头，两人站在路边等车，陆淮明去一旁的杂货店买了个草帽给自己扣上，出来时看见唐歧坐在一辆三轮上冲他挥手，陆淮明一步跃上去车就开了，发动机声音震天响，他被震得龇牙咧嘴：“劲儿也太大了。”  
唐歧拽着栏杆：“这里计程车就是这个。”  
陆淮明看了看四周：“我还以为密集产业从南美迁到非洲以后这儿能稍微好一点。”  
唐歧摇头：“改革要天时地利人和，而且很难，陋习和顽疾都是根深蒂固的。”  
过了十来分钟两人见到了那个向导说的集市，全都长棚搭成，地上铺着粗布，上面摆满了各种各样的象牙制品，有的为了显示是真货，身后的地上还有许多带血的整条象牙。  
陆淮明和唐歧跨过打头的小商贩往里走，外面是些象牙梳之类的小物件，越往里大件越多，头顶的长棚密密麻麻连在一起，蔽天遮日，人声鼎沸，杂乱却自成一体，陆淮明看见了一家门面隐在深处，他拉着唐歧往那走，里头别有洞天，全都是整牙雕成的摆件，陆淮明伸手去摸，看见里面的填充物是象牙粉。  
唐歧去问那摊子里懒洋洋的一个阿姆哈拉人：“这些整件的摆件我想定三百只，这里能供货吗？”  
那人撩起眼皮看他一眼：“我们不和中国人做生意，太危险，象牙在你们那里是违法的。”  
“不是他和你做生意，是我。”陆淮明把玩着一串象牙手环漫不经心道。  
那人看了看他：“你要买三百件要有担保，而且现在这里没人有那么多货，就连格尔姆先生也没有。”  
“我知道象牙都被卖出去用来换‘货’了，”陆淮明扯起谎来十分纯熟，“我正打算去拜访格尔姆先生，他有什么喜欢的礼物吗？”  
那人看他的目光多了几分探究：“他喜欢瓷器。”

  
“这个人叫格尔姆，不过想必不是真名。”唐歧和陆淮明走在回旅馆的路上，在陆淮明强烈要求下他放弃了乘坐三轮车改为步行。  
“就算是真名，听名字也不像是本地人。”陆淮明看见路边有袋装的新鲜果汁，里头装着冰块，买了两袋塞了一份给唐歧。  
“埃塞俄比亚的毒品交易吸引了很多外来人，毕竟算是灰色地区，南美洲很多毒枭在这里也有生意。”唐歧咬着吸管慢慢想着前因后果。  
“格尔姆抛售象牙收购了大量恰特草，现在查明两件事，一是接下来这些草会被交易到哪里，二是抛售这些草的人是谁，最好找出源头方便暗礁到时候一起收拾，只要查明这两点就算任务完成。”陆淮明掰着手指头说。  
唐歧看他一眼：“你和你看起来不太一样。”  
陆淮明偏头看他：“我看起来什么样？”他的头发在夕阳下镀上的光泽十分鲜明好看，瞳孔也是接近琥珀色一样的通透，两人已经走到旅馆跟前，唐歧摇摇头岔开话：“没什么，只是和想象中有些不符。”  
“这是几个意思，我不明白。”陆淮明可怜巴巴看着他。  
唐歧站在破旧的木梯上伸手揉了一下他的脑袋：“意思就是夸你可爱。”  
陆淮明愣在原地，看着他走上楼梯消失在拐角，心中狂跳。  
老天爷，我要完了，他如是想。

第三回 你好，菲米娅  
鸽子和指挥员之间必须建立良好的信任关系，这是任务得以完成的基础，对于……极个别擅自行动的鸽子，算了，没有极个别，对于陆淮明，我建议只让唐歧带着他，不然迟早翻天。  
——花怜眉对于人员分配做出的分析报告

唐歧回到酒店房间，将格尔姆这个名字发回暗礁情报网，没过多久陆淮明也进来了，他走进洗手间又探出头：“你要用洗手间吗，不的话我先洗澡。”  
唐歧打开近几年的毒品交易全球流通图看了看：“你洗吧。”  
洗漱后两人都早早睡下，夜里很静，偶尔有货车从外面的马路上飞驰而过，是运送恰特草的那些车辆，唐澄睡得不算安稳，夜里他突然醒过来了。  
不知道是什么促使他往陆淮明那边看，总之他只看到了一张空荡荡的床，陆淮明不见了。  
唐歧找出通讯器别在衣领上，只有纽扣大小，他在陆淮明衣服上也装了一颗，他将通讯器右扭启动，叹了一口气开口：“陆淮明。”

此时陆淮明在夜幕掩盖下以一个极其刁钻的姿势盘踞在格尔姆房顶上的一个角落里，他的通讯器里传来唐歧的声音的时候他差点从房子上掉下去。  
“陆淮明。”  
“诶，”他有点心虚地应了一声，“你怎么醒了。”  
唐歧披上外套从床上下来：“报告你的方位。”  
“格尔姆……他家房顶上。”  
“……你怎么知道他住哪？”  
“和……旅馆老板娘聊天的时候她说的。”  
“具体位置。”  
“今早我们去的象牙市场往右一公里别墅群里最高的一栋白房子。”  
唐歧沉默了一会：“没有下次了。”  
陆淮明心里咯噔一下：“我现在就回去。”  
与此同时房子里突然爆发了一场争执，三四个人的声音混杂在其中，陆淮明轻声说：“再等等，有状况。”  
唐歧这边只能听见模模糊糊的骂娘之类的话，突然间那边一声枪声响起，唐歧将枕头下的手枪握在手中起身走出房间：“你那边怎么回事？”  
陆淮明低声说：“不知道，好像是有其他人闯入被发现了。这个格尔姆不像普通的富人，家里保镖有十四个，个个都持枪。”  
“你现在就走。”  
“再等等，我听到了一些东西……”  
那头的枪声越来越密集，甚至盖过了陆淮明的声音，唐歧走到酒店楼下，老板娘正和一个白人调情，他看见外面停着一辆摩托车，老板娘从他下楼梯就一直眼神暧昧地看他，见他在看那车便说：“我丈夫的，租一小时一百比尔。”  
唐歧将钱丢在柜台上：“钥匙。”

陆淮明从房顶上翻身下来时那个新的闯入者刚从他藏身的墙下跑过，后头追上来的人正好撞上了他。  
倒霉起来喝凉水都塞牙。  
他拐进一条街旁的贫民区小巷，后面的人叫嚷着紧追不舍，喊着：“不停下来我就开枪了！”  
陆淮明停下步子看着他，那人没想到他真能停下，反而一时愣住，陆淮明拔出衣服里那只西格手枪：“我们来比比准头。”  
那人立即端起他的狙击步枪，陆淮明侧身躲进巷子边凹进的墙面里避过他的火力，不急不忙打开保险，瞄准，砰地一声响，那人倒在了地上。  
可这一枪不是他打的。  
陆淮明回头去看，一辆摩托车停在巷口，唐歧手里拿着一把枪，他正摘下头盔，对陆淮明一点下巴：“过来，上车。”  
陆淮明跑过去坐上后座，犹豫了一下没皮没脸伸手揽住了唐歧的腰。  
唐歧将马力开到最大，一路冲回了酒店，路上没和陆淮明说一句话，面色不善地上楼往房间里去，陆淮明低着头跟在他身后，进了房间听见唐歧的第一句话：“和我搭档过的人，迄今为止没有在侦察过程中就暴露行踪的，恭喜你成为第一个。”  
陆淮明蔫儿吧唧掏出一支录音笔递给他：“我不够小心，不过我们的任务完成了。”  
唐歧愣了一下才伸手去接。  
“恰特草的来源和转手都是格尔姆，他就是干这个的，象牙交易都是幌子，之前市面上流出来的大量恰特草是因为他儿子赌博输光钱，想到这个法子坑出他爸的货源恰特草换现钱继续赌，如果市面上流通的恰特草量太大，格尔姆就没办法操控价格，所以在流出的第二天他立即又用当时的市场价回收了恰特草。暗礁直接找他就行了，他就是源头和中转，只要截住他后面的人都可以直接扯出来。”陆淮明一口气说完这些话，抱着矿泉水瓶子灌水。  
唐歧把录音笔里的内容发回给了叶珞，不到十秒钟叶珞回了消息：“完成得非常漂亮，可以返回了。”  
陆淮明又用他惯常可怜兮兮的眼神看唐歧：“我们能去看动物大迁徙了吗？”

一天后两个人到了马赛马拉保护区，唐歧看见陆淮明居然从物资包里掏出了一只微单。他原本不想来，但是陆淮明一直眼巴巴地和他说什么角马的迁徙，稀里糊涂就跟着过来了。  
真看到了陆淮明反而兴致寥寥：“啊原来就这样跑过去，也没有多好看。”动物他没拍几张，唐歧的照片倒是偷拍了不少，夜里住在他们找的向导家里，院子里有个铁笼，里面居然关着一个四五岁的小女孩，长得非常瘦，只有一双眼睛里闪着光芒，让她看起来不是一个死气沉沉的东西。  
“这是两个月前在合法捕猎区捡到的一个小姑娘，”向导给他们解释，“从出生被遗弃和豹子呆在一起，可怜，我带回来了。”  
这个小姑娘看起来和野兽没什么两样，吃生肉，向导花了两个月才让她习惯穿上衣服并且吃熟食。  
在肯尼亚呆了几天陆淮明就自己提出回暗礁了，临走的时候他付给向导一笔钱，要把那个小姑娘带走。  
“她是个alpha,”陆淮明打开铁笼，那女孩扑上来咬他，被他一把揪住后颈，悬在空中四肢乱晃，“所以我可以领养她。”  
唐歧对他这种想一出是一出的脑回路理解不能：“你会带孩子吗，为什么心血来潮要带走她？”  
“我可以慢慢学，”陆淮明把那小姑娘夹在胳膊底下，“她实在太敏捷了。”  
“菲米娅这个名字怎么样？”他自顾自去逗弄那个女孩，被她嗷呜一下扑上来咬手指。

菲米娅被陆淮明带回了暗礁，这是违反规定的，但是陆淮明之前通过了严苛的选拔测试，暗礁单独给他在周边分配了一套房子，他把菲米娅藏起来好好养着也不是什么难事，那套房子在陆淮明的要求下就在唐歧隔壁。  
在没有外派任务的时候唐歧差不多和陆淮明同时出门去组织部，又同时回来，他经常能看见陆淮明出门前一身衬衫被菲米娅挠得皱巴巴的样子，时而还能听见隔壁陆淮明的声音。  
“这个不能咬！”  
“你给我下来！”  
“乖啊，别闹腾了。”  
唐歧犹豫一下敲了对面的门，陆淮明开门时头发上甚至沾着一点奶油，身上琳琅挂着各种果酱，十分精彩，陆淮明可怜兮兮：“哇，带孩子好难。”  
菲米娅瞪着圆滚滚的大眼睛坐在客厅里，唐歧走进去对她拍拍手：“过来。”  
菲米娅没有反应，陆淮明挠头：“有时候听话有时候不听，不过前两天我教会她叫我了。”  
唐歧走过去，陆淮明提醒他：“小心她咬人。”  
菲米娅没有咬唐歧，她甚至在唐歧靠近他的时候张开双手，顺从地让唐歧把她抱在怀里。  
“我带她去我家做点东西给她吃，你先把你这收拾一下。”唐歧抱着菲米娅往外走。  
“哦，”陆淮明愣愣地点头，“麻烦你了。”  
他收拾好自家地盘，原地做了会心理建设才往唐歧家里去，进门看见菲米娅乖乖坐在餐桌边抱着一只碗吃东西。唐歧见他来了问他：“你吃过了没？”  
陆淮明想客气一下但唐歧已经走进厨房端出来了一瓮汤还有几个菜，陆淮明的那点矜持抛到九霄云外，乖乖坐到了餐桌边。  
唐歧做饭居然还很好吃，最后菲米娅不舍得走，眼泪汪汪呜哇呜哇地看着唐歧，还是被陆淮明拖回自家了。

但自那天菲米娅开始频频蹲在唐歧家门前，陆淮明拽不回来，唐歧回家时看见一大一小蹲在门口，陆淮明愁眉苦脸看着他：“真拉不走……”  
菲米娅两眼发光扑上来抱唐歧：“唐……唐，歧。”  
“你以后带她来我这吃吧，天天给小孩子吃炸土豆不是个事。”唐歧掏出感应卡开门。  
陆淮明辩解道：“我还会做番茄汤。”  
唐歧没搭理他，带着菲米娅进了门，陆淮明垂头丧气跟在后面，菲米娅一骨碌爬上餐桌安安静静等饭。  
陆淮明探了一只脑袋进厨房：“要我帮忙吗？”  
唐歧摇头：“煮面而已，你陪陪她。”  
菲米娅眼睛睁得圆溜溜，看着陆淮明说：“哥，哥。”  
“诶，”陆淮明伸手去摸她腕骨，“前两天教你的擒拿术练会了没有？”  
菲米娅手极快地一缩，绕开陆淮明的手指头反手抓住他的手扣在桌面上。  
“不错。”陆淮明笑笑。  
过了半小时唐歧端着面出来了，普普通通的面条，面汤浓稠地裹在面上，上头撒了碧绿的葱花，底下卧着流黄的溏心蛋，还有虾仁藏在面里。  
菲米娅接过去吃得呼噜呼噜作响，陆淮明吃了一口瞪大眼睛：“这是你做的？”  
唐歧看他一眼：“刚刚厨房里还有别人么？”  
陆淮明埋下头和菲米娅一起呼噜呼噜地吃面条，吃完了两个人把汤喝完，陆淮明打了个嗝：“好吃。”  
菲米娅磕磕巴巴跟着学：“好，好次。”  
唐歧把两本书递给陆淮明：“过两天要检测了。”  
陆淮明接过那书看了看：“不是体能检测吗?”  
唐歧抽过一张纸巾给菲米娅擦嘴：“有笔试，考察危险情况的处理方案理论和各种军械的使用理论，答题不规范要扣分，没及格执行权就会降级。”  
陆淮明蔫了：“唐歧，我现在去买通考官还来得及吗？”  
“我是审卷人，试卷密封，看不见名字。”唐歧补上一句。  
陆淮明张大嘴巴，提着菲米娅回去挑灯夜读，以至于后来几天唐歧深夜往那栋房子望去还能看见陆淮明房间里透出来的光。

临到考试那天陆淮明觉得自己已经尽力了，理论知识都是死的，和他一贯的临场发挥风格不符，出考场的时候心情十分忐忑，而那头唐歧在查看电子试卷的时候一眼就看出来了哪张是陆淮明的。  
因为陆淮明在空白不会答的地方写上了“角马的迁徙”，右下角居然还画着一只眼泪汪汪的小猫咪。  
唐歧叹了一口气，回头挑挑拣拣给他多找了几分出来，把他拉上了及格线。

“过了，”唐歧在下一次三个人凑在一起吃晚饭的时候说：“下次不许这样。”  
陆淮明松了一口气，吃完饭菲米娅赖在唐歧家不肯走，陆淮明坐在沙发上等着她玩腻，他这几天临阵磨枪赶考核，都没怎么睡，等着等着就睡过去了。迷糊间有人拿了毯子给他盖上，骨子里的警觉让他一下子清醒过来一把扣住了那人的手腕。  
醒过来的一瞬间他才反应过来这是唐歧。  
唐歧正弯着腰把毯子盖他身上，陆淮明这一下惊醒直接坐起身，两个人一瞬间离得非常近，陆淮明甚至可以数清楚唐歧有多少根睫毛。  
唐歧没什么反应，松了毯子站直对他说：“要不去我房间睡。”  
方才呼吸间的热意似乎还在唇边，陆淮明有些懵，一时没说话。  
菲米娅这时候蹦过来往陆淮明身上爬：“家……回家。”  
陆淮明后知后觉捞起菲米娅：“我，我带她回去，叨扰你了。”  
唐歧摇头：“哪里。”  
陆淮明带着菲米娅走了，唐歧自己在客厅坐了一会，起身将窗户打开，将陆淮明的气息散出去一点，他发情期快到了，这些微弱的信息素都会对他有影响。

体能检测的笔试后面接着的是体能训练，指挥员只需要检测射击，鸽子们则分为几个环节，层层晋级来确定分数。  
陆淮明在这种事上向来是佼佼者，编号52719呆呆地看着陆淮明一骑绝尘越过虚拟战壕，抬手放倒了那边的狙击手，陆淮明察觉到他的目光，甚至抽空回头对他笑了一下。  
“我的天，”52719喃喃说，“我想被他标记。”  
“你冷静一点！大哥！你也是个alpha!”编号54127惊恐地说道。  
“我就不一样，我想被唐歧标记。”45236遥遥看着另一边的指挥员射击场说。  
“你也冷静一点！唐歧是个beta！”54127突然觉得自己身处的环境十分危险。

指挥室里花怜眉和叶珞处理着检测数据。  
“到第三个环节还剩了多少鸽子？”花怜眉将数据输入电脑。  
“42个，可以把单独的格斗室打开了，”叶珞又把一叠数据丢给她，“确保格斗室里模拟格斗的42个机器人是运作正常的。”  
对于大部分鸽子而言，第三个与暴力机器人格斗的测试反而是最简单的，单纯一对一考量体能和近身搏斗，总归比前面还要相互算计要来得轻松，每个鸽子被领到单独的格斗室，根据彻底摧毁暴力机器人的时长来判断分数。  
叶珞和花怜眉正在收集各个鸽子的数据，却看见警报灯响了。  
门外慌慌张张跑进来一个安保：“刚才有工作人员操作失误，把雷神开启了！”  
“马上关闭格斗室，清点人数。”  
“已经……已经有人进入了雷神的格斗室……”  
“他的编号。”  
“23057。”  
雷神是在暗礁还是个地下组织的时候，为了训练一支变态暗杀队伍而研造的暴力机器，曾在训练过程中因为失控造成一整支队伍的死亡，之后被永远封存。  
“能不能把格斗室重新打开让他逃出来？”花怜眉问叶珞。  
“雷神的启动几乎会耗尽周围器械的一切资源，格斗室的出口在短期内不会开启，如有必要，放弃这只鸽子。”

唐歧在射击场打出最后一靶的时候突然被人叫了暂停。  
“周围所有格斗室训练场全部封闭，人员全体离开。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“雷神被误启了！已经有人进去了，现在只能封闭这边的场所。”  
“那进去的那个人呢？”唐歧把枪卸下弹夹。  
“还能怎么办？！等死呗！”  
唐歧收枪的动作一顿：“谁进去了？”  
“名字不知道，编号23057。”

“这是个什么东西？”陆淮明皱着眉看着自己面前的庞然大物，这是一副非常奇怪的机甲，有些地方破损得甚至露出了电路，身上时不时闪过蓝光，看来遍布着低伏电压。他身上只有一把K-57军刀，在他犹疑过程中，面前这个庞然大物动了。

“叶珞怎么说？”唐歧快步走向指挥室，跟在他身后的是个女助理，她抱着文件走得快有些喘不过气来：“叶先生说，如有必要放弃这只鸽子。”  
唐歧停下了步子，转身往回走，她愣了一下：“唐先生，你不去指挥室和叶先生商量吗？”  
唐歧摇头：“不用了，不要告诉他我来过这里。”

陆淮明已经和这个怪物对峙了两个小时，这个格斗室十分空旷，没有任何掩体，机器不停地在追逐，他只能躲，陆淮明抹了一把额头上的汗，弯下腰喘着气。  
机器和人不一样，它们无知无觉，不会有体力耗尽的时候，不会有痛觉，陆淮明眯着眼去看这个怪物，不明白它为什么会出现在这种通常的训练中，今天怕是要死在这，他咬咬牙把军刀换了一只手握住，中枢电路在哪，脖子还是心脏？  
怪物已至，庞大的臂膀对着陆淮明砸下，光滑的大理石地面凹进一个深坑，陆淮明伸手攀上它的臂膀，刚一触碰到这只金属怪物，电流便窜进身体里，麻痹感接踵而至，一时动作迟缓下来，轻而易举便被甩开撞到墙壁上，肩胛骨传来剧痛。  
妈的，陆淮明全身被麻痹得厉害，他深吸一口气，又迎上了那只怪物，把军刀插进了它的机械臂上关节缝隙里，电流带来的麻痹感让他渐渐迟钝，可他不依不饶接着把军刀捅深了一点，“今天，”陆淮明咬着牙扯出一个笑，“遇见我，算你倒霉。”

花怜眉捧着咖啡喝了一口：“人员都疏散了？”  
叶珞皱着眉打开三台监控器：“你有没有发现，我们的系统被入侵了？”  
花怜眉一怔，高声问：“怎么可能？！暗礁的安全等级你又不是不知道，入侵系统必须进入系统核心，有权限进入系统的只有你我和唐歧。”  
她说完这话就后知后觉噤声了，叶珞点头：“就是唐歧，你把追捕令发出去，就在暗礁之内，抓唐歧。”  
话音刚落，暗礁内的各个指挥室和管理系统都接到了来自最高指令传达的信息。  
“听我指令，这里是暗礁最高指令，所有项目停止，所有项目停止。”  
“他疯了？他要做什么？！”花怜眉站起身的动作太仓皇，以至于打翻了咖啡，白裙子溅上了咖啡渍。  
所有机组全都在一瞬间停止了工作，走廊上的白炽灯一盏一盏熄灭，叶珞摘下眼镜扶着额头叹了一口气：“我知道他要做什么了。”  
唐歧截留下了暗礁此时能动用的一切资源去打开那扇门，门上的加密系统被他暴力破坏，他修改了电磁系统，把所有截存的资源统统丢进去，电磁的相斥力慢慢将笨重的门撑开，一点一点，撑离地面。

唐歧站在门前深吸一口气，才抬腿往里走，进去的一瞬间他甚至没有注意到陆淮明在哪。  
地上全是零件。  
没有庞然的雷神，只剩下了一地的零件，几乎都有破损，是被人暴力拆开，永不能修复。  
陆淮明坐在墙边，身体的重量压在墙上，全身的麻痹感没有消散，听见门开的时候他只是微微扭头去看。  
唐歧走到他面前喊他：“陆淮明。”  
陆淮明的瞳光有些散乱，他眨眨眼伸出手：“唐歧。”他迟钝地反应过来他手上都是血，想收回手时被唐歧握住了。  
唐歧握住他的手：“现在感觉怎么样？”  
“动不了，”陆淮明闭上眼睛，“太累了。”  
“不要睡，”唐歧蹲下身看着他，“我叫了救护车。”  
“好，不睡，”陆淮明点头轻声说，“我听你的话。”  
“和我说话，不要停止思考。”  
陆淮明觉得自己的思维都已经停滞了，他艰难且迟钝地反应唐歧的话，只能本能点头，唐歧皱着眉将他额前汗湿的碎发拨开：“和我说话，不要停止思考。”  
说什么？陆淮明茫茫然地觉得自己身体不听使唤，遁入了一片虚无之中，只有唐歧的声音还把他扯在人间，他张开嘴慢慢说出了一句话，唐歧愣在原地，没有反应。  
“我喜欢你。”陆淮明看着他说。  
救护车的长鸣声在门外响起，几个医生快步走下将陆淮明拉上救护车，唐歧呆在原地没动，守在门外的叶珞走过来拍了拍他的肩膀：“首席指挥，能把各个系统资源恢复了吗？”

第五回 试探  
我从未想过要和一个alpha共度一生。  
——唐歧

陆淮明醒来的时候映入眼帘的是菲米娅圆圆的脸，他身上插满了各种管子，没有办法动，只能扭头问旁边的护士：“谁带她来的？”  
护士刷刷刷地记录他的情况：“唐歧。”  
菲米娅栗色的头发乱糟糟一团，她鼓着脸颠三倒四地叫陆淮明，陆淮明被她喊得头疼：“让唐歧哥哥带你先回去好不好？”  
那护士抬头看了一眼陆淮明：“唐歧违反了暗礁条例，擅自行使最高管理权，已经被关禁闭了，这里是暗礁的后勤部，有事按床头铃。”说完出了门。  
陆淮明皱眉，他想不起来和那个破机甲打完一架后发生了什么，可能被电得间歇性失忆，唐歧好端端的不知道为什么进了禁闭室，他一面把菲米娅按在怀里撸头发一面出神，病房里进来了一个人的时候他也懒得分神去看。  
来人是叶珞，他带来了一束花放在床头：“让你进入雷神的格斗室是某一位工作人员的失误，现下已经被暗礁辞退，你所有的医疗费用由暗礁承担，没有什么问题的话等你恢复就能继续回去工作了，顺便提一句，你的恢复能力惊人，想必过两天就能重新看见你执勤了。”  
陆淮明见他要走，赶紧喊住他：“等等，我还有一个问题。”  
叶珞转身看着他：“请讲。”  
“唐歧为什么被关进了禁闭室？”  
叶珞眨眨眼：“你记不记得最后是谁从格斗室接你出来的？”  
陆淮明费尽力气回忆：“救护车？”  
叶珞笑了笑：“唐歧擅自使用权限截取了暗礁五十二处的资源重启了格斗室去救你，造成了暗礁整个军事部五分钟的信息滞后和传送断带，你说该不该罚？”  
陆淮明呆愣着目送叶珞转身走了，他床边的通讯器亮了一下，显示出日期，他才知道自己已经昏迷了三天。

唐歧在禁闭室呆了七天，他从禁闭室回去的时候是陆淮明重新活蹦乱跳出院的时候，两个人碰巧回去的路上碰面，唐歧略一点头以示打招呼：“好全了吗？”  
陆淮明还没说话，菲米娅蹦着朝唐歧过去了：“饭……饭，饭。”唐歧弯腰把菲米娅抱起来往自己家去，扭头问陆淮明：“你这几天给她吃的什么？”  
陆淮明跟在后面瞪菲米娅：“就医院配送的豌豆汤之类的……”  
唐歧叹了口气问菲米娅：“想吃什么？”  
那些菜对菲米娅来说实在太难念，她磕磕巴巴没能说清一个，最后哇地哭了出来，抽抽搭搭地埋在唐歧怀里，陆淮明看得眼红，愤愤说：“你惯着她干嘛，做什么就吃什么。”  
菲米娅哭得打嗝，不忘朝唐歧告状：“哥，哥坏，坏！”  
陆淮明想一头撞死在路边的节能杆上。  
“多大了还和小孩计较，”唐歧用感应卡刷开了门，“你想吃什么？”  
陆淮明一愣：“什，什么都行。”  
唐歧把一大一小安顿在客厅，转身奔厨房了，菲米娅自己坐在客厅一角玩积木，那是唐歧上次特地买给她的，陆淮明百无聊赖地发呆，忽而觉得自己闻到了一股空气中残存的特别的味道，是omega的信息素，非常微弱。  
陆淮明心里五雷轰顶，用摇摇欲坠的理智想了半天，只能得出一个结论：唐歧是不是有个omega的地下情人？！  
他整个人都坐如针毡，煎熬一样不知呆了多久，听见唐歧叫他：“过来吃饭。”  
直接去问唐歧？太唐突，不问的话他怕是要自己纠结到死，陆淮明深吸一口气，在餐桌边坐下状似无意说：“唐歧，你这里我好像闻到了omega的信息素。”  
唐歧端着菜的手一抖，整盘鸡翅差点直接倒下来，陆淮明心里一抽，伸手替他接住：“你……喜欢的是个omega？”  
他连唐突不唐突都不愿想只想要一个答案。  
唐歧惊魂未定，他以为陆淮明发现他是omega，陆淮明这么一问心又落回肚子里，含糊说：“不是，上次一个指挥员来我这里交接任务，他是omega，留下了一点儿信息素的气味，待会我通通风。”  
陆淮明松了一口气又不知道如何把眼前这个尴尬局面揭过去，却听见唐歧问他：“你有没有喜欢的人？”  
陆淮明像炸了毛的猫一样猛地坐直了：“没有！”  
菲米娅啃着排骨侧过头看陆淮明：“哥，哥喜，菲菲。”  
唐歧笑了：“是，你哥最喜欢你。”  
陆淮明心里默默想：还喜欢你。  
当然是不敢说的，只敢埋头吃饭，吃完拉着菲米娅走，站在门口磕磕巴巴说了一堆不知所云的话，唐歧居然耐心听完了，末了点点头：“其实……我没明白你想表达什么。”  
陆淮明手心都是汗，最后只能蹦出两个字：“谢，谢谢。”  
说完逃命一样抱着菲米娅跑回去了。  
唐歧愣在原地看着他的背影，不自觉地笑了出来。

近两个月不管中东的恐怖分子还是南美的各个毒枭似乎都没闹腾，地球出奇地太平，陆淮明和唐歧都有空，陆淮明便天天蹭着菲米娅的光在唐歧家吃饭，那股Omega的气味后来他没闻到过，算是放下心来，侧旁敲击也算是知道了一些关于唐歧的事，大致上摸清了唐歧的喜好，除了让他更喜欢一点唐歧以外，这些信息并没有带来两人关系的任何进展。唐歧看着面前这人连自己告白过都忘得一干二净，笨拙得连侦察的本事都拿出来想挖出自己一点喜好，心里好笑又得忍着，觉得陆淮明在他面前像只大猫一样温顺无害，可转念又想起这人来暗礁报到的时候，一路神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的气势，不禁莞尔。  
陆淮明看着他突然笑起来，以为他没认真听自己说话，瞪他一眼：“你笑什么？”  
唐歧笑着凑近他，他全身都绷紧了，唐歧伸手按在他嘴角上，陆淮明呼吸一滞，只见唐歧收回手，指尖沾了一粒白米饭，唐歧晃晃手指：“笑某人嘴没擦干净。”  
“……”  
陆淮明想找个节能杆一头撞死。  
唐歧看他一脸欲哭无泪的表情抿嘴看着自己，心情莫名十分高涨，伸手去揉他头发：“想什么呢，嗯？这么不高兴？”  
陆淮明抓住他作祸的手，一时心里满溢温柔，他只看着唐歧，悄无声息地在心里说：想你。

第六回 醋  
我哥说唐歧是我嫂子。 ——菲米娅  
陆淮明握着他的手半天没松开，唐歧也没抽回去，陆淮明眨眨眼凑近唐歧开口轻声问他：“你……有没有想过……”  
唐歧莫名有些紧张，下意识想阻住他没说出口的话，那头菲米娅突然大叫一声，陆淮明和唐歧都松开手朝菲米娅跑去，结果看见菲米娅指着门边一团脏兮兮的白毛，“猫？”陆淮明伸手去捞，被一爪子挠了回来，这只猫很瘦，外面下着雨，湿漉漉地缩在墙角里，不知道什么时候跑进来的，菲米娅伸手去抱它，它倒是没有什么戒心，“那……要不把它抱回去养？”陆淮明有点愁，“养一个就够麻烦的了。”  
菲米娅去扯他衣角，眼睛亮亮地看着他。  
“养着吧，你妹妹能有个伴，不然你一天到晚把她一个人丢家里，一般小孩都给憋出毛病。”唐歧去冰箱里找出一盒羊奶喂猫，菲米娅蹲在地上看它舔着盘里的羊奶，指着它说：“大白。”  
陆淮明叹口气也蹲下来：“毛团是不是好听点。”  
菲米娅想了想；“唐歧。”  
唐歧一愣；“什么？”  
陆淮明笑起来：“不行，不能叫唐歧。”  
菲米娅瘪着嘴，唐歧这才明白她想把那只猫叫唐歧。  
唐歧摇摇头去厨房给他们做水果沙拉，陆淮明捏着菲米娅的脸压低声音说：“唐歧是你嫂子，别瞎安名字到猫上知不知道？”  
菲米娅懵懂地点了点头，安安分分坐在小凳子上等唐歧的沙拉。  
两人吃完沙拉就打算带着猫回去了，陆淮明站在门边拉着菲米娅，菲米娅手里抱着猫，陆淮明对唐歧挥挥手：“回见。”  
唐歧点点头，陆淮明对菲米娅说：“和唐歧哥哥说再见。”  
菲米娅皱着眉看了一眼陆淮明，犹豫了一下大声说：“嫂子再见！”  
陆淮明倒吸一口凉气，趁唐歧还没回过神来，抱着菲米娅就往回跑，唐歧愣在门边看着陆淮明抱着小姑娘一溜烟已经跑进了对面的房子里，等他明白过来的时候哪里还看得见陆淮明的影子。

陆淮明后来几天都没敢去找唐歧，他的假期还有三天的时候叶珞亲自敲了他家的门。  
“不好意思，突发情况，需要你去跑一趟。”  
陆淮明问他：“这次……是只有我一个人？”  
叶珞笑笑：“不是，这次难度不大，但是人手需要几个，还有编号52719和45236与你一起。”  
陆淮明松了一口气：“那什么时候……”  
“当然，指挥员是唐歧。”  
陆淮明刚松的一口气又吊了上来。  
但是叶珞已经做了个请的手势，只能跟着他一起上车往停机坪去。

唐歧在机舱闭目养神，45236号话实在多，从他平时喜欢吃什么问到喜欢什么户外活动，他不胜其扰，舱门在这时候打开，陆淮明抱着配送的物资包进来，歪着头对他打了个招呼：“嗨。”唐歧别过头没理他。  
45236号还想接着问，陆淮明一个眼刀飞过去让他闭了嘴。  
陆淮明坐在唐歧旁边低声问他：“这次是去哪里？”  
唐歧扯下遮光眼罩：“叶珞没和你说？”  
陆淮明轻咳一声：“我没认真听。”  
52719目光炯炯看着陆淮明：“这次是去巴以边界，我们的任务……”  
唐歧眯着眼睛看他一眼，52719从那目光中明明白白看出来“要你多嘴”四个字的信息，乖乖闭上嘴和45236蹲在一起做闷声乌龟。  
唐歧从物资包里翻出地图指给陆淮明看：“这次是要去……”两人细细碎碎地交谈起来，另外两人只能干瞪眼看着。

45236恨得牙痒痒：“陆淮明要是没来绊着唐歧，唐歧还是愿意和我说话的。”  
52719低声说：“呸，明明是唐歧扯着陆淮明说话不放。”  
话不投机半句多，两个人互相瞪对方一眼不再说话。  
“明白了吗？”唐歧问陆淮明。  
“明白。”陆淮明点点头，他闻到唐歧身上水生木质调的香水味，低头在唐歧肩膀边蹭了一下，唐歧以为他困了，轻声说：“困了就靠着我睡。”  
陆淮明抬起头看他，琥珀色的眼瞳一眼能望到底，隐隐带着一点笑：“别吧，我怕我会想得寸进尺。”  
45236和52719远远看着，45236低声说：“我觉得他们两个身上在冒泡泡。”  
“还是粉色的。”52719惆怅地去看机窗外的云层。

人和人之间时常为了资源争夺，野兽会划出自己的地盘以示占有，人则圈出一块又一块的土地，占领资源，当某一个群体多起来，划分范围变大时，我们将不同领土称为国家。  
资源匮乏的国家容易发生变乱，极其脆弱，如果这样的小国凑在一起，就是动乱发生的地方，国与国之间的边界模糊，人们因为资源发生冲突，时常将其冠上宗教的名头，巴以边界就是这么一个地方，ZF军和叛乱发生战争，ZF军和ZF军之间发生战争，反叛军之间甚至也会发生战争。  
随着时间的推移，矛盾没能得到解决，反而旷日持久，如同病入膏肓苟延残喘的躯体，放眼望去都是疮痍。  
“3个堆积型炸弹点，”三人降落在战争区域外，陆淮明在地图上勾出红圈，“真要全丢出去那边的居民区就完了。”  
“那也能算居民区？”52719远远望着成片的低矮房屋，“说它是贫民窟都抬举它。”  
唐歧将三幅导航眼镜分给他们：“红色是潜入路线，绿色是撤退路线，中间连接的黄点是炸弹包的位置，务必到达位置之后报告，需要同时引爆趁乱撤出，每人负责一个点。”  
45236鼓起勇气“唐歧，这次任务完成以后我能请你吃饭吗？”  
陆淮明不动声色把他挤到一边：“我们走了。”  
唐歧点头：“注意安全。”  
52719咽了口唾沫跟在陆淮明身后：“陆……先生，这次任务完成之后……”  
他话还没说完，陆淮明已经在掩体下以一种不可思议的速度移到了一百米开外，陆淮明转头对他们俩说：“据说第一个到达任务点的可以去唐歧家吃饭。”  
“艹！”45236提着狙击枪往自己的任务点飞奔过去。

第七回 往事犹可追

十分钟后唐歧从通讯器里听到了三个人的讯息。  
“六点钟方向一号点就位。”  
“三点钟方向二号点就位。”  
“十二点方向三号点就位。”  
唐歧看了看时间：“导火索多长？”  
陆淮明伏在炸药后，看着一个巡视的雇佣兵端着枪走过去，低声说：“老式炸药包，从引燃到爆炸预估时间两分钟。”  
唐歧点开悬浮屏，将炸弹型号输入，模拟观察了炸弹的爆炸范围，将模拟的图像过程传送到三人的导航眼镜上：“这个范围，你们两分钟内能撤离吗？”  
得到了肯定的答复后唐歧将时间校对，下达指令：“十秒钟后同时引燃。”  
陆淮明在引燃后准备离开，看见那个巡视的雇佣兵端着枪重新往回走，左肩上有一枚勋章，蓝底金边，他睁大眼睛愣在原地，唐歧看着地图上三个绿点只有两个在撤离，皱眉打开了陆淮明的通讯器：“23057，马上撤离。”  
陆淮明将衣服上的定位仪扯下，丢进旁边一辆奔驰过的卡车里：“就走，通讯器快没电了，我先关闭。”  
唐歧看着第三个绿点以很快的速度离开，心里松了一口气，开始想今晚吃什么。  
陆淮明悄无声息绕到那个雇佣兵身后，一步上前捂嘴缴枪将人按在地上：“白鹰724旅的军勋你从哪拿来的？！”  
那人惊恐地看着他拼命摇头，陆淮明稍稍松开捂着他嘴的手：“你敢嚷嚷一声我立马让你颈骨断裂。”  
雇佣兵结结巴巴说：“其实我之前……”话说到一半他看到了炸药引线居然被点燃，大叫起来，陆淮明锁住他喉咙把他按在炸药包上：“不好好说话我就找根绳子把你捆在这。”  
那人浑身发抖：“再……再不跑我们都要死在这。”  
陆淮明一脸无所谓：“你再啰嗦那只能死一块了。”  
雇佣兵大惊失色：“我以前是白鹰旅步兵连的一个新兵，入伍的时候发的军勋，一直带在身上，除开这个我什么都不知道！”  
陆淮明盯着他看了片刻，确定他没说谎，路旁装石灰的大皮卡开过，他拽着雇佣兵跳上了车：“我还有话问你。”  
车已经开出很远，雇佣兵哆哆嗦嗦地回头看，那边的炸弹引线燃完，轰然爆炸，连成一片火海。

唐歧放下直升机的悬梯，上来的只有45236和52719，52719睁大眼睛：“陆淮明还没回来吗？”  
唐歧看着陆淮明的定位绿点路线似乎在城郊转了一圈，又经过了炸弹区，他睁大眼睛看着炸弹显示爆炸，定位仪毁坏，地图上的绿点也不见了。  
52719看着那绿点结结巴巴：“他……他不是……他又跑回去干嘛？！”  
唐歧转动通讯器，那边通讯器关闭，但传来了指示红灯，说明通讯器功能完整，唐歧的脸色一时变得非常难看，52719和45236都没敢说话。  
通讯器完好，定位仪冲进了炸弹区，只要陆淮明不是个傻子，只能说明他把定位仪故意丢在的别的东西上掩饰行踪，这种对上隐瞒已经不单单是关禁闭的事了，唐歧冷笑一声：“管不熟的野猫。”  
45236和52719听到他说话的语气都打了个哆嗦，缩在直升机后座没敢吭声。  
唐歧打开另外一只定位仪启动，上面显示出一个绿点在慢慢移动，他早在陆淮明的衣领子上粘上了另一枚定位钮。唐歧拿上枪装上弹夹：“我马上回来，你们在这等着。”  
45236咽了口唾沫：“唐指挥……找人这事还是我们去……”  
唐歧转头冷淡地瞥他一眼：“让你在这等着没听见？”  
45236缩回椅子里：“听见了。”

陆淮明问雇佣兵：“你是怎么来这地界上的。”  
雇佣兵小心翼翼说：“就……那次联合国对上恐怖分子的维和战争，我们被包围以后惨败，就连最高指挥艾提斯上将都……”  
陆淮明打断他：“我问你为什么会来这种地方。”  
雇佣兵低下头：“战败了，死里逃生，我又是新兵没有军衔，不想重新入编，这场战役的副将也被撤除了军衔，他把我们重新召集到一起问我们想不想赚多些……”  
“然后你们就成了无ZF雇佣军？”  
雇佣兵点点头。  
陆淮明深吸一口气接着问：“你们有多少人？”  
“两三百人……当时存活下来的就这么多……”  
“通常做什么？”  
“保护毒枭拿酬金……挑拨势力制造叛乱敲诈ZF……”  
陆淮明看他一眼：“你记不记得你第一天加入白鹰742旅的时候宣誓的什么？”  
“至死为全人类的和平而战……不因个人荣誉……个人生死而动摇……”他说着开始哽咽，“有什么用，白鹰全死了，我加入不到三个月，艾提斯上将都死了，战神艾提斯都死了……”  
陆淮明别过头接着问：“你完成任务一般到哪里去和上级接头？”  
“耶路撒冷圣墓教堂旁边夜街的酒吧里。”  
“有没有接头暗号？”  
“没有，你和老板说来解决生意，她就会带你去见那个人。”  
“谢了，”陆淮明在卡车停稳的一瞬间跳下车，“以后别干这个了。”

耶路撒冷入了夜，夜幕下有种表面上的平静，浓重的黑暗可以吞噬一切，唐歧按着定位仪上的陆淮明的绿点走，最后摸进了一家酒吧，吧台上有一个Omega一丝不挂在跳钢管舞，周围的空气污浊不堪，唐歧走在人堆里，忽然被一个醉汉拽住了手腕。  
“漂亮……”那醉汉朝他凑过来，带着威士忌的酒气，唐歧不动声色一个手刀砍在他后颈，再将昏死过去的醉汉拖到墙边放好。  
这家酒吧格局很深，但多数人都在舞池，他看着绿点的位置在走廊尽头，绕过这些全凭欲望本能支配的A和O往深处走。

陆淮明走进了这个房间，房间不大，透着一股陈年的霉烂气味，一个人躺在软椅上背对着他，嘶哑的女声唱着一首喀秋莎，居然是用留声机放出来的。  
“先生，请问我们能为你解决什么麻烦？当然，需要您付得起钱。”  
陆淮明抽出手枪：“我想知道，十年前那一战，谁是白鹰的内鬼。”  
那人慢慢转过身拿起桌上的钢笔，那是一只微型手枪，里面只有一枚子弹：“不要火气这么大，既然是老相识，何不坐下来聊一聊？”

唐歧站在了房间门前，门是关着的，不出意外陆淮明就在里面，他听见了里面的交谈声，一时没有开门，然而下一秒他就听见了枪声，几乎没有迟疑他持枪推门而入，只看见一个人举起双手站在墙边笑：“多年不动手了，准头太歪。”  
地上有一只钢笔，笔腔内是空的。  
陆淮明手枪指着他。  
那人还在笑：“你和你父亲一模一样……”  
唐歧看见陆淮明在他说出这句话的一瞬间扣动了手枪，砰地一声，枪响了，那人直直倒下。  
外面的音响震耳欲聋，没人知道这里发生了什么

第八回 孤注一掷

唐歧转身将门关上，血腥味盈满了这个房间，他瞥见陆淮明握枪的手在微微发抖，走到墙边的酒柜开了一瓶龙舌兰倒了一杯酒递给他，陆淮明接过抿了一口，唐歧坐到软椅上揉了揉太阳穴。刚刚这两个人剑拔弩张，房间里全是alpha的信息素，他觉得不舒服，陆淮明没说话，唐歧将留声机的唱片取下，问他：“现在看来，之前你给暗礁的档案是伪造的，我有必要重新考核你的身份。”  
“唐歧，”陆淮明深吸一口气，“我决定离开暗礁，回去以后我愿意接受处罚，然后递交离职申请。”  
唐歧站起身走到他跟前：“菲米娅怎么办？”  
陆淮明眼里少见地出现了冷淡和漠然：“她不会死，该教的我都教给她了。”  
唐歧又走近一步，伸手抚在他后颈，陆淮明微不可见地绷紧了身体，唐歧将手指拢进他发间，凑近他，声音轻得近乎恋人间的耳语呢喃：“那我怎么办？”  
陆淮明好不容易装出来的一副冷淡面壳就要摇摇欲坠，他向后退了一步，唐歧不依不饶贴上来，拢在他发间的那只手微微用力迫使他低下头，倾身吻住了他，陆淮明呼吸一滞，警惕性只松懈片刻，就感觉左臂上一阵轻微的刺痛，意识瞬间模糊起来，唐歧放开他抽出手里握着的微型麻醉针，陆淮明只觉得天旋地转，贴着墙滑坐在地上，苦笑：“你还真是什么都干得出来。”  
“我得把你带回去，”唐歧伸手覆在他额头上：“但是打不过你，只好这么办。”  
陆淮明连说话的力气都快没了：“你不会趁我昏着把我装进麻袋里暴打一顿吧。”  
“我保证不打脸。”唐歧理所当然答道。  
陆淮明眨眨眼：“我后悔刚才没伸舌头了。”说完头一歪干脆利落昏了过去。  
唐歧叹了一口气，把人背上往外走。

陆淮明醒来的时候已经回到了暗礁，他手上带着铐子，在一个小房间里，四周空荡荡，只有他坐着的这把椅子和坐在在他面前的唐歧。  
唐歧在看文件资料，见他醒了便用指纹打开了他的手铐，将一只保温桶递给他：“先吃饭。”  
陆淮明打开，看见里面装的是番茄炖牛腩和蔬菜沙拉，他老老实实低下头吃东西，唐歧一边翻看文件一边对他说：“这里不是禁闭室，是所有有反叛意图的鸽子的关押地，因为你伪造档案和隐瞒行动的行为，管理层决定把你列为重新审核对象，待会我有话要问你，希望你一切回答真实。”  
陆淮明打了个饱嗝：“就不告诉你。”  
唐歧想把手边这一沓文件拍他脸上。  
陆淮明看见他居然好像在生气，心情颇好地抱着保温桶舔嘴角：“不要生气，你问吧。”  
唐歧无可奈何叹了口气：“你出身哪里。”  
“自出生起就在白鹰军旅。”  
“出生起？”  
“是的。”  
唐歧皱眉：“军队里不应该……”他意识到了什么，猛然刹住了话头问他：“艾提斯上将是……”  
“是我的父亲，我母亲是中国人，我随她姓，我父亲戎马一生，我母亲常伴他左右。”陆淮明靠在椅背上回答。  
那场维和战争发生的时候陆淮明十二岁。  
维和战争的惨败当时在各个网站上都是新闻头条，艾提斯上将的尸体被挂在恐怖分子的坦克前一天一夜后离奇消失。  
唐歧看着陆淮明，他的神色和平常那副样子没什么差别，唐歧接着问：“那你那时候……”  
陆淮明打断了他：“有用的信息我已经告诉你了，剩下的都是私事，我不想说。”  
“你为什么要来暗礁？”  
“暗礁有历史馆藏库和世界上最大的信息情报网，我需要确切的证据。”  
“证明什么？”  
“证明白鹰军旅的高级军官中出了内鬼导致战败。”  
“证明了之后通报国际法院申请裁决？”  
“为什么要这么想？”陆淮明望向这房间玻璃窗外的大海，目光悠远落在地平线，“我自己去杀了他。”  
唐歧沉默下来，没有说话。  
“你不信？”  
“你的父母不会希望你以身试险。”  
陆淮明想了想：“我小时候我父亲就开始用训练军旅内士兵的方式训练我，不过我生性顽劣，常常令他失望，我当时觉得我可能这辈子都达不到他的期望……”他说到一半止住了，自己出了神，回神过来摇摇头：“我为什么要和你说这些，都是陈年旧事。”  
唐歧看着他：“在暗礁，查看你所要的东西需要一定等级的权限，等你到有相应权限还要过一段时间。”  
“是，”陆淮明露出了一个笑，“所以我等不及了，暗礁依海而建，能源来源大多依靠风能和潮汐，如果连接器损毁，一时半会就会陷入全系统瘫痪，只有系统瘫痪，我才有可能潜入资料室是不是？”  
唐歧正打开了密码门准备起身离开，闻言转身看他：“所有连接器有防护层，不会同时损毁，除非人为破坏。”  
陆淮明点头：“所以我装上了小型定时炸弹。”  
唐歧睁大眼睛，与此同时这间房间的灯闪烁两下，咔嚓一声熄灭，他第一反应是关上密码门，可在一瞬间已经被陆淮明扣住手腕压在墙上。  
“你太相信我了，甚至解开了我的手铐这么长时间。”陆淮明捂住他的嘴在他耳畔轻声说。外面有人跑过大喊：“后勤部！后勤部的检修！查看能源系统！”  
陆淮明等外面没人了接着说：“我还有很多事想告诉你，可能也没有机会了，你先在这睡一会。”  
唐歧只觉得后颈一痛，便陷入黑暗中。

花怜眉看着停止工作的咖啡机抱怨道：“是不是暗礁的基础设施老化了，我要去和那些缔约国申请检修资金。”  
叶珞把储备能源打开，所有机组逐渐开始恢复工作，花怜眉连接各个部门：“检查仪器装置，检查档案完备，检查武器弹药库存，重新备份……”  
“报告中心操控室，在三分钟内有人侵入情报资料室，造成档案流失，情报网节点被查看。”  
花怜眉皱眉：“有没有留下指纹？”  
“没有发现指纹痕迹。”  
关押室的负责人也传来消息：“鸽子编号23057逃逸，提审人唐歧处于昏迷状态。”  
叶珞叹了口气：“把所有靠近暗礁的港口封锁，再派人去直升机场搜寻23057。”

第九回 屋漏偏逢连阴雨  
结果当然是没有找到，陆淮明好像水汽蒸发在太阳下，无影无踪。  
搜索任务不归花怜眉管，所以她埋头扒拉着缺失的档案，按照编年一块块补上，她太认真，以至于唐歧站在她面前用指节叩响桌面才抬头看，“你醒啦，”她别过头示意另一边的一杯咖啡，她扭着腰手指还放在档案本上，这个姿势让她看起来有些滑稽，“给你泡的。”  
唐歧揉着眉头：“陆淮明截住没有？”  
花怜眉看了眼他的脸色小心翼翼说：“跑了。”  
唐歧没什么反应，花怜眉正松一口气，听见唐歧说：“把他录在通缉名单上。”  
花怜眉一口咖啡差点把自己呛死：“不，不是什么重要的东西丢失，不用吧。”  
唐歧声音里好像带着冰碴子：“记上。”  
花怜眉鸡啄米一样点头：“记记记，我就记上。”  
在一边帮花怜眉的文件盖章子的叶珞笑了一声：“你不高兴来欺负她做什么？”  
唐歧看了他一眼没说话往外走，叶珞在后面补刀子：“给你放几天假调整心情，作为第一个被鸽子甩手段的指挥，你自己也反思一下。”  
花怜眉小声说：“你也别欺负他。”  
叶珞小声回她：“大好机会，过了这村没这店。”

唐歧回去的时候看见菲米娅抱着毛球坐在门口，菲米娅往他身后看：“哥哥。”  
“哥哥不在，”唐歧把门打开，“去你家把衣服拿来，以后先和唐歧哥哥住。”  
菲米娅站着没动，唐歧蹲下来看她：“待会给你做饭，想吃什么？”  
菲米娅开始吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪：“哥哥不要菲菲。”  
唐歧在心里叹了一口气：“不会，他有事出去一段时间，会回来的。”  
菲米娅不哭了，转身去自己家背了个小双肩包出来，还抱着一个和她一样高的沙袋，唐歧接过来：“这个用来做什么？”  
“打，一千下，一天。”  
唐歧忽然想起来陆淮明说的那句“该教的我都教给她了”，他神色凝重起来，问菲米娅：“你哥哥还教了你什么？”  
菲米娅睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛：“跑步，好多圈。”  
唐歧松了一口气就听见菲米娅补了一句：“杀ren。”  
菲米娅又接着说：“不能随便杀ren。”  
她伸出还没长开的小手摸在唐歧的颈动脉上：“这里，会死。”  
唐歧心里无名火冒起来：“忘掉。”  
菲米娅瞪大眼睛看着他，唐歧站起身把沙袋丢到一边：“以后不用打，也不用跑步。”  
菲米娅眼巴巴地看着那只沙袋，走过去把它抱在怀里，转身往自己家里走，唐歧不得不拦住她：“依你，你先在我家住。”  
菲米娅又转头跟着他走，仰着头看他：“菲菲是捡来的，以后自己一个人住。”  
唐歧：“………”  
陆淮明这个混账和这么小的孩子讲的都是什么东西？！  
菲米娅来过唐歧家很多次，她熟门熟路去开电视，坐在椅子上晃着腿：“要鸡蛋，要小骨头。”  
小骨头是排骨。  
唐歧端着排骨汤和韭菜煎鸡蛋出来的时候看见菲米娅在做俯卧撑，她轻巧地蹦起来往餐桌这边跑，端起一碗汤呼呼吹着气小口小口喝，唐歧想叫她喝慢点，被叶珞从通讯器传来的声音打断了。  
“唐歧，过两天缔约国的会议要开。”  
唐歧给菲米娅盛饭漫不经心应着他：“上回是花怜眉去的，我们军事部去过人了，医疗后勤其他随便什么部让他们找人。”  
叶珞在那边叹气：“他们说我们军需要求超标，还是你去和他们说说吧。”  
唐歧只能点头，那头菲米娅在舔碗，他哭笑不得把碗抢下来：“要吃还有。”  
吃完饭菲米娅去洗漱了，唐歧花了点时间给她整理出了一个小房间，琢磨着要不要去找些小女孩喜欢的壁纸给她贴墙上。  
菲米娅洗完乖乖滚上床，毛团跃上床喵了一声窝在她脑袋边，唐歧伸手要给她关灯，听见她问：“哥哥什么时候回来？”  
“很快。”唐歧把被子给她拉好。

唐歧临到走的那天想教菲米娅用微波炉热饭菜，菲米娅眉飞色舞：“菲菲会！这个能爆米花！”唐歧不敢想陆淮明出去执行任务的时候这个小姑娘乱七八糟都吃了些什么东西。他放心不下菲米娅但不得不离开。  
登上飞机后一路上他都心不在焉，等在瑞士捱到到晚上，他只想快点回去，各个缔约国的代表都是些老狐狸，虚与委蛇相互打太极就为了自己少出点钱，唐歧把去年资金使用一项项列出来才堵住他们的嘴，最后一个环节照例是晚宴，唐歧松了一口气，只拿了一杯红酒坐靠在一边，他把抑制剂合成的药片丢进去，还没等到溶解，就被舞池里一对糟糕的舞伴撞上，一杯酒洒在了三个人身上，那个女人提着裙裾慌忙道歉，他实在不想计较这些，摆摆手走开了。  
他走到外面的庭院里，随处可见巡逻的武装士兵，他的发情期如果准时，会在三个小时之后来临，必须要在此之前离开。  
他走到一个角落里联络叶珞，忽然觉得一股情热涌上来，他一个踉跄不得不扶着墙站好，茫茫然地思考是不是自己记错时间了，也有可能是这里的alpha的信息素太多，他的发情期被催前，这里人多，自己的信息素很容易会散出去，保不齐有哪个失了神志的alpha会扑上来，他摸出带着的beta气味的喷雾想暂且掩盖一下，就看见一个人影穿过紫萝花藤走了过来，是个巡逻的士兵。  
“别过来。”唐歧毫不犹豫掏出手枪指向他。他能感觉到自己身上的气味正在散出去，那个人明显顿了一下步子。  
“再过来一步我就开枪了。”唐歧打开了保险，听见花藤那边传来一个熟悉的声音：“唐歧？”  
是陆淮明。  
唐歧不知道自己是该松一口气还是该一口气背过去。  
他几乎是咬牙切齿：“你在这里做什么?”  
“调查，”陆淮明绕过花藤走近他，“你身上怎么……”  
唐歧一枪打在他脚边：“站住。”  
陆淮明被风带过来的信息素扑了满身，他睁大眼睛：“你是Omega？”  
唐歧枪口指着他脑袋：“你再过来一下试试。”  
陆淮明正色看他：“你在发情期，情况很危险，这附近的alpha不止我一个。”  
唐歧喘了口气：“我有beta的喷雾。”  
陆淮明叹了口气：“盖不住的。”他歪着头看着唐歧：“竹子味的信息素。”  
唐歧想把他一枪打死。  
陆淮明一步上前，唐歧下意识扣动手枪，最后一刻堪堪收住力道就被陆淮明近身卸了枪。Alpha的信息素扑面而来他几乎站不稳，陆淮明将他捞进怀里：“我给你做个临时标记。”  
“滚。”唐歧闭着眼睛软在他怀里，陆淮明撩开他后颈的头发：“遇上别的alpha就不只是想临时标记你了。”  
下一秒唐歧就感觉到陆淮明咬上了他后颈信息素的腺体，快感汹涌而来，他下意识抱紧了陆淮明，一声呻吟被他强行压回喉咙里，变成一声小兽般的呜咽。

第十回 坦诚

唐歧之前就被突然而来的发情弄得措手不及咬牙撑了一会，临时标记后本能得到安抚，一下子被疲倦感压得睁不开眼，陆淮明恋恋不舍在后颈咬的地方舔了舔，唐歧没有反应，扭头一看已经直接睡过去了。  
陆淮明觉得自己就像大饥荒里饿了十天的人抱着一块大肉排，可惜肉排还不能吃。  
他站在原地想了想，决定先翻墙出去把人安顿好。

唐歧觉得自己身处在一片混沌间，挣扎许久才睁开了眼睛，他看见自己站在走廊的尽头，有一扇巨大的玻璃窗，投进来的冬日的阳光看着暖和，其实也冷，他的影子被拉得很长。  
“唐歧，”燕晴晃着马尾来找他，“曲茵茵被领养走了。”  
唐歧没有说话，燕晴晃着头说：“这几天好多人都被领养走了，怎么没人要我。”  
冬天已经到了，福利院的小孩一个个被接走。  
唐歧每次在有人来的时候都躲进房间，很多来领养的都没见过他，燕晴倒是每次都窜到前面去，可她是个Omega，领养了以后肯定要比普通的A和B操心不少，所以没有人带她走。  
“曲茵茵也是Omega，”燕晴踢着毽子说，“她就是比我长得漂亮一点儿，唐歧你不想被领养吗？”  
唐歧没告诉燕晴，他也是Omega，只不过每次集体测试激素性别的时候他都躲起来了，这几天被领养走的Omega很多，甚至超过了历年福利院送出去的总数。  
唐歧不想走，这里没什么不好，他种在自己房间外面的种子已经要开花。但是燕晴想离开这个地方，她羡慕曲茵茵的去处，以至于一整个下午她都闷闷不乐，晚餐也没吃下多少。  
到了夜里，唐歧拿出日记本时突然听见了敲门声，他打开门居然是曲茵茵，曲茵茵的脸色有血，手上也有，身上的衣服破烂不堪，她抖着声音说：“唐歧，快跑，快跑，带着燕晴跑！”  
唐歧把她拉进门关上，曲茵茵抖抖索索说：“骗人的，都是骗人的，他们……他们把所有的Omega关在笼子里……给他们打催情剂……”  
远远的院子外面传来汽车鸣笛声，曲茵茵脸色变得苍白：“他们来了，他们知道我逃到这来抓我了。”  
唐歧把被子给她裹上：“你在这待着，我去找院长。”  
曲茵茵拉住他，蜷成一团哭着说：“你不明白吗，他们是一伙的，你快跑，我跑不动了。”  
整个福利院的灯都亮了，外面响起嘈杂的脚步声，走廊里的广播响起来：“所有人待在房间不要动，院长要临时查房。”  
曲茵茵已经要崩溃，唐歧把她用被子团团包住，让她钻进床底下，把箱子之类杂物都接着塞进去，这时候敲门声响起来了。  
他打开门，院长站在外面看他，身后跟着脸上有些惊慌的燕晴，院长弯下腰问他：“平时曲茵茵和你还有燕晴玩得最好了，刚被领养回去可能舍不得你们，领养的叔叔阿姨说她跑回来了，她到你这来了吗，你有没有看见她？”  
唐歧摇摇头：“没有。”  
燕晴不知道是不是明白了什么，她在微微发抖：“我也真的没有看见她。”  
院长叹了口气：“那只能请领养的叔叔阿姨自己找找了。”  
唐歧听到了粗暴的摔门声响起，那些人一间间房间搜过来，所有的孤儿被聚到平时做活动游戏的大厅里，燕晴拽着唐歧的衣角：“我害怕……”  
唐歧安抚性地拍了拍她的手，那群人只是草草翻了一下，没有找到曲茵茵，走回大厅问院长：“还有没有Omega？”  
燕晴呼吸都停了，唐歧不动声色上前一步把她拦在身后，院长看见唐歧，指了指他：“他是。”  
一个胳膊上有纹身的人走过来捏着唐歧的下巴，迫使他抬头。  
“就他吧，长得不错，带走。”  
燕晴死死拉着他的衣角，唐歧看她一眼，轻声说：“别哭。”把她的手掰开了。  
唐歧被带上一辆车，上车时他们给他蒙上了眼睛，他手指冰凉，伸进口袋里握住了偷偷带出来的一把水果刀。

车开了两天，最后停在了一个暗巷里，那些人把他扯下车，推进了一间酒吧。他被关进了一个大笼子里，里面有一群目光呆滞的Omega，一个大肚便便的alpha凑上来像看刀俎上的鱼肉一样看着他们，“就他，就他，”那人咧开嘴指着唐歧笑起来，松弛的脸皮活像一朵雏菊花，“他不错，够嫩。”  
酒吧的酒保把唐歧从里面拉出来要绑上手，那人拦住酒保：“别绑别绑，玩起来没意思。”唐歧被带到一个昏暗的小房间，那人拿着一只注射针管靠近他：“不要怕，乖乖的，很舒服。”  
唐歧握着那只水果刀将手藏在身后，这里的墙并不隔音，有人的呻吟声从隔壁传来，也有怒骂和尖叫，这个肥头大耳的alpha凑上前把催情剂扎进他的血管，唐歧在他推动针管活塞的一瞬间抽出刀直直捅进了他的喉咙。  
他捅进去的一瞬间没有松手，死死往里推，清晰感觉出刀尖已经抵在了颈骨上。  
那人伸手在空中乱抓，，气管也被割破，倒在地上嘴里涌出血，唐歧把扎到一半的催情剂拔出来，又走上前拔出那人喉咙里的刀，比划了一下自杀的话怎样才能死得更痛快，他是一个Omega，从出生起受够亲生父母的白眼，到现在也不愿像行尸走肉一样苟活。  
门外在这时突然响起巨大的声响，甚至传出了枪声，门被人撞开，一个持枪的人进来看到这幅血泊横流的场面愣了一下，看向一边的唐歧：“你杀的?”  
唐歧点了头。  
那人接通通讯器：“暗礁G—76组报告，其中一个窝点已找到，涉嫌人口贩卖，强奸未成年……”他说完抬头看唐歧：“你叫什么名字，被打催情剂了没有？”  
唐歧浑身已经开始发烫，那人走近往他嘴里塞进一颗抑制剂，擦掉他脸上的血：“哪儿的人？父母在哪？”  
唐歧摇头，那人挠挠头：“行吧，我叫唐凌云，叫我一声哥我带你去暗礁。”

浴室传来水声，还有……陆淮明唱小跳蛙的声音，唐歧茫然睁开眼望着天花板，下意识伸手摸了一下后颈上的腺体，浴室的门拉开了，陆淮明穿着一套印满猫爪子的睡衣出来，他正在擦头发，扭头看见唐歧睁着眼睛靠在床头，“你醒啦？”强行把人标记的某人并没有歉意，还凑上来摸唐歧的额头，“没发烧，我之前看谷歌上说有的Omega被临时标记了以后会生病。”  
唐歧也没力气和他生气：“你为什么在这里。”  
“调查啊，”陆淮明拆开一包薯片厚颜无耻也坐在床上靠着唐歧说，“这不查到了一个人嘛。”  
“谁？”唐歧张口一问就被陆淮明塞进一嘴薯片。  
“我爸之前的一个副将，这次还和你一起开会来着，”陆淮明起身去浴室换衣服，“你没什么大碍，我就先走了，下次出门在外不要忘记带抑制剂。”  
“陆淮明。”唐歧在他拧开门把手的时候出声叫他。  
陆淮明回身看他：“还有什么事？”  
“菲米娅很想你。”  
“等她再大一点就不记得了。”  
“我也很想你。”  
陆淮明怔住了，他愣了好久才找回自己的声音：“我听说O在被临时标记之后会对给他临时标记的A产生依赖性错觉……”  
唐歧没说话，起身换上衣服，穿上衬衫的时候露出腰线和脊背看得陆淮明喉结滚了滚。  
“你去哪我就去哪，”唐歧走到他面前拉开门，“走吧。”

第十一回 突变  
陆淮明深吸一口气走过去把门“啪”地一下关上，转身看着唐歧说：“我是要去杀一个人。”  
唐歧点头：“我知道。”  
陆淮明接着说：“这个人是ZF高层，如果他确实是我说的那个内鬼，那他的危险性很高而且城府极深。”  
唐歧看着他没说话。  
“我没有万全的准备，也不准备多拉人下水，”陆淮明看着唐歧，“而且，我已经脱离暗礁，我去做什么，我是死是活，和你没有一点关系，你明白吗？”  
他这句话让唐歧想起几年前唐凌云也是这么对他说的。  
“唐歧，我不过把你带到暗礁，我和你没有关系，人和人之间有时候是没有联系的，不要妄图能从别人身上得到你想要的什么，你想要的生活状态从你进入暗礁起就已经不可能得到，我可能是你的下属亦或上司，但永远不会是你的家人，这次任务你不用和我一起去，死在一起没有价值，我是死是活，和你也没有什么关系。”  
唐凌云已经死了，冷灰枯骨，他永远也不可能知道唐歧把他当做兄长。  
唐歧没说话，陆淮明以为他默认不再跟着他，转身开门听见唐歧在他身后说：“维和战争里活下来的那唯一一个副将的嫌疑确实最大，你要去查风险也很大，我不和你一起去，不过如果两年内你没有回去看菲米娅，那我默认你已经死亡，我会用我余生所有时间，一切方法，去杀了他。”  
陆淮明猛地转身，几乎是失控一样扳住他的肩膀定定看着他，咬牙切齿说：“你找死？！不行！”  
唐歧眼里蒙上一层雾气，那层雾气凝成水汽积在眼睑上，很快便堆积不住，化成一星水光坠下，一闪而逝，他脸上依旧没什么神情，接着说：“我是不是去找死，我以后要去做什么，和你也没有关系。”  
陆淮明怔了一下，放软了声音对他说：“我知道你生气，不要在气头上说这种话。”  
唐歧别过头说：“某人蛰伏这么久，想尽办法求取资源要报仇，结果半道被陈年往事一刺激，就要把之前所有东西都丢到一边，只身闯龙潭虎穴，算是孤注一掷以卵击石，到底是谁不清醒这很难说。”  
陆淮明被他噎得哑了火。  
唐歧伸手按上他肩膀，把他按在门板上，陆淮明被他推得往后一步，后脑勺磕得咚的一声，唐歧看着他“你是不是想气死我。”  
唐歧发情期的信息素还没消散完，陆淮明对着发情期的Omega，那点爱怜的本能冒了出来，他的气势彻底弱了下去：“不是……”  
唐歧冷笑一声捏着他下巴扳过脸来：“觉得自己有两爪子就能到处撒野是不是，脑子长着当摆设的？”  
陆淮明看着他咽了口唾沫：“你……别离我这么近。”  
唐歧的气味已经让他有反应了。  
唐歧察觉到他的反应，僵了一下放开了他，陆淮明看见他的脸刷地红了，连着脖子红到耳朵尖。  
陆淮明大概是色令智昏，被唐歧压下去的那点胆子又肥起来，他凑到唐歧耳边说：“你亲我一下我就和你回暗礁。”  
唐歧连迟疑都没有，伸手揽住陆淮明吻了他，温软一触即分，擦着他的唇角贴到他耳边：“如果不是时间地点不对，我想让你标记我。”  
陆淮明只觉得脑子里一根弦啪地一下断了，脑子里一片空白，整个人从头烧到尾，那一点残存的理智在挣扎：不能信，唐歧这人为了达到目的什么事都干得出来。  
唐歧还在他耳边说话：“和我回去好不好？”  
陆淮明从满脑子炸烟花的状态反应过来的时候，他已经点了头跟着唐歧坐上了回暗礁的专机。  
唐歧打开通讯器联系花怜眉：“23057回来了，把通缉令撤了吧。”  
陆淮明蔫儿吧唧窝在机舱椅子上：“我就拿走了一点资料，怎么都下了通缉令。”  
唐歧掏出bate的气味喷雾喷了喷：“我身上还有信息素的味道吗？”  
陆淮明摇摇头：“没有了。”  
唐歧伸手贴在陆淮明脸边，将他淡金色的头发拨到耳后，陆淮明不知道他想做什么，茫然地看着他，琥珀色的瞳孔里只有唐歧一个人。  
唐歧不得不承认这个人无论什么时候一双眼睛都能摄人心魄，他深吸一口气迎上陆淮明的目光：“我会尽我所能帮你，你需要的消息，你要查的人，只要不违道义，我都会帮你去查，但是你的事情，需要制定一个缜密的计划，我不希望你有任何意外出现，我希望你在任何情况下都能冷静做出正确的判断，可以吗？”  
陆淮明迟疑着点了头：“你……这样，会不会很麻烦……”  
野猫收了爪子的时候看起来还是很乖的。  
唐歧后颈被陆淮明临时标记后一直微微发烫，他总想去摸，但是显然这个动作不合适，但本能让他对陆淮明产生了不可言说的依赖感，就算把这层感觉用理智剥开，唐歧也不得不承认可能他早就喜欢上了陆淮明。  
唐歧不是拖拉的人，快刀斩乱麻才痛快，他看着陆淮明直截了当对他说：“我喜欢你。”  
可怜陆淮明一天脑子里炸了无数次烟花，他觉得自己应该在做梦。  
他半天才反应过来：“那你的意思是……”  
唐歧耳朵尖是红的，然而神情还是坦荡荡：“我的意思是，我从未想过要和一个alpha共度余生，直到我遇见了你。”

下飞机的时候陆淮明觉得自己踩在云上，鸽子52719远远看见他，睁大眼睛冲他挥手：“老大！你回来了！”  
旁边的45236看见了走在陆淮明旁边的唐歧直皱眉：“唐歧把他找回来的？唐歧怎么对他那么上心，下次我也叛逃一次，看唐歧会不会去找我。”  
52719目送陆淮明和唐歧走远，叹了一口气说：“我觉得老大被唐歧骂傻了，马上要被关禁闭居然还是笑着的。”

唐歧带着陆淮明去叶珞那转了一圈，把禁闭都撤了，总部离住宅划分区很近，两人很快走到，唐歧一边掏感应卡一边叹气：“走了这么多天不知道菲米娅后来吃的什么。”  
陆淮明倒是毫不担心：“她自己会找吃的。”  
感应卡刷上时大门没有反应，唐歧伸手搭上门把手，发现门是开着的。  
“菲米娅？”两个人推门进去，但是没有看见人影，餐桌边有一罐打翻了的果酱，和半碗泼在地上的汤。  
一封信被一支镶银的羽毛钉在墙上，上面画了一只白鹰。

信里几乎什么都没写，只有一块小地图，一个小岛被画上圈，位置在北纬十度，东经一百五十度，下面一小行字，是印刷的字体“请务必一人前来，我很有兴趣和你叙旧。”  
唐歧看了看那信：“你去后勤部拿两个物资包，我去机场申请直升机出行，你到机场去找我。”  
陆淮明盯着那封信应了一声，唐歧喊了他一句：“陆淮明。”  
陆淮明转过头看他，唐歧把他手中那张纸抽走：“当成一次普通任务，不要带进干扰情绪。”  
两个人分头去准备，等叶珞知道唐歧擅自和23057出行的时候，两个人早就没影了。

夜幕已经降临，海面像一匹安稳蛰伏的巨兽，两个人降落在岛上，唐歧给陆淮明装上定位和通讯器：“有什么突发情况尽量和我说，不要自己做决定。”  
小岛不大，中心有一栋别墅，想必那人就等在那里。  
唐歧接着说：“这次杀了他的可能性几乎渺茫，要把菲米娅带出来。”  
陆淮明低着头看他为自己整理装备，拽住唐歧的手，唐歧抬头去看他，被陆淮明俯身压过来索了一个吻，“等我回来。”陆淮明在他耳边说。  
唐歧伸手揉了一下他的头发：“那你得有命回来。”

整栋别墅灯火通明，唐歧看着定位地图上陆淮明的绿点越来越接近，打开了四个微型悬浮监视器发射了出去。  
暗礁的定位网遍布全球，但是有微型悬浮器监控的不过几个国家，唐歧这次拿来了四个，不知道花怜眉知道了会心疼成什么样，他从监视器的视角里把别墅的范围大概估计了一下，慢慢操纵着监视器进入别墅内。  
陆淮明进了大门，门是开着的，三层复式结构，房子非常大，他踏进门的一瞬间门边的感应器滴了一声，有人声在空旷的别墅里响起：“很好，你是一个人来的。”  
陆淮明往里走了几步：“我以为东道主会直接现身来和我叙旧。”  
“不不不，这太危险，我不会这么做，”那人笑了一下，“你和你小时候一样漂亮，你父亲看到应该会很高兴。”  
“你没有资格提起我父亲，弗莱德上校。”  
“你实在对我太生疏了，你小时候还叫我叔叔，你的射击课还是我亲自教的，一转眼，都差不多过去十年了。”  
“我妹妹在哪？”陆淮明扫了一眼房子，前面很空旷，几乎一览无余，要藏起一个人很有可能把人放在背阳方向的房间里。  
“你不想知道我为什么和你父亲分道扬镳了吗？”那个声音懒洋洋的，对他的提问置若罔闻。  
“我没有兴趣，”陆淮明低声转向通讯器问唐歧，“有没有其他人？”  
悬浮监控器已经绕着房子转了一圈，热感成像仪并没有捕捉到物体。  
“周围没有。”  
陆淮明走到第一个房间前推开门开始找。  
“你要一个个开始找吗，也好，时间很多，我可以慢慢和你说说。”  
“不要被他牵引情绪，”唐歧在通讯器里说，“小心每一个房间。”  
“我和你父亲相识了十多年，算是很好的朋友，他是一个正派人，至少在大多数人眼里如此，”弗莱德的声音在房子里飘荡，“不过在我看来他过于正派，视荣誉高于一切。”  
第一个房间是空的，里面没有一件摆设。  
“你母亲爱上他理所当然，虽然在此之前我曾向你母亲无数次求婚，可她从来没有答应过。”  
陆淮明听见这句话打开第二间房间的时候停顿了一下，接着推开了门。  
“你父亲是个慷慨无私的人，对于任何人好像都如此，除了对我，他没有成全我，他与你母亲很快坠入爱河并且订婚。”  
第二间房间同样空荡，只有一小台留声机。  
“那里面有你父亲的遗言，我在杀死他之前让他说的，你要听听吗？”  
唐歧的声音从通讯器里传来：“陆淮明，不要去听。”  
陆淮明退了出去，转身去打开第三个房间。  
“当然，不过夺人所爱而已，我不是这么小气的人，可是我们在政见上出了分歧，他坚持白鹰军旅应该归于联合国，可是白鹰要是被关在笼子里，成为多方势力争夺的工具，那就会爪钝羽暗。”  
第三间房间里地上有一枚带血的军勋，陆淮明知道那是谁的。  
“这个世界上的正义和法则都是由人界定的，如果白鹰能游离在政治之外，那我们应该会更富有，也不会牵制于人，你说是不是？”  
第四间房间里有一张照片，是陆淮明小时候和父母在莱茵河边照的。  
“我们为此争吵过，但是这不足以成为我杀了他的理由，直到他说他想正式让白鹰归入联合国的编制队伍。”  
第五间房间里还是什么都没有，陆淮明走上了通往二楼的楼梯。  
弗莱德的声音不紧不慢接着说：“白鹰不是他一个人创立的，所以他当然没资格做出这个决定，虽然决定权确实在他手里。”  
陆淮明踏在最后一节台阶的时候听见了一声野兽的低吼。  
“第三层！”唐歧在通讯器里说。  
“我养的宝贝们饿了，”弗莱德笑了一声，“小姑娘肉嫩，它们应该会很喜欢。”  
陆淮明朝第三层跑，第三层有四个房间，他依次推开，最后一个房间里菲米娅被蒙着眼睛绑在一根尼龙绳上悬在空中晃晃悠悠，这间房间的第三层和第二层中间一块被打通，下面传来野兽的嘶吼声，往下看只能看见几双绿幽幽的眼睛。  
菲米娅被打了麻醉剂，没有发出一点儿声音。  
陆淮明向前一步踏在地上的时候听见了一声轻微的咔哒。  
唐歧在那头神经绷得很紧，他也听见了响动，随后弗莱德的声音马上响起来：“找到了？我藏得并不严密，可是你刚刚踩上的地砖下面装了这根尼龙绳的机关，请不要把你的脚移开，不然你妹妹就要掉下去了。”  
唐歧在心里骂了一句畜生准备下飞机，突然听见陆淮明叫住了他：“唐歧，别动。”  
陆淮明看见墙面上出现了一个投影屏幕，上面开始显示倒计时。  
“真是难办，我还在房子周围埋了炸弹，”弗莱德笑得很轻快，“你再不跑的话就要变成灰啦，你是要和你妹妹死在一起呢，还是让她死在我那些宝贝嘴里，自己先逃？清醒的人会选择后者，为了以后还能找我报仇，对吧？痛失所爱大概就是这个滋味，和我失去你母亲一样，可是你妹妹这样一来，也算是死在了你手里，淮明，我们以后再见。”  
整栋别墅在他的声音消失后陷入了一片死寂，只有野兽时不时发出低吼声。

陆淮明深吸一口气，这个机关装置很有可能是根据重量变化启动，他把背着的物资包取下抱在怀里，从里面拿出了几个粘黏式吸盘。  
唐歧已经下了飞机往岛中心赶过去，夜空中滚过一道闪电，訇訇雷声紧随其后，狂风骤起，海面掀起波涛，暴风雨要来了。  
陆淮明把几个吸盘比划了一下，听见通讯器那边传来了唐歧匆忙的脚步声，叹了一口气说：“唐歧，别来。”  
唐歧步子没停：“上一个不让我去救他的人已经死了。”  
陆淮明把吸盘一个个黏在身上，对唐歧说：“唐歧，这次事情结束，你退出暗礁吧。”  
唐歧跑得已经有了微微的喘气声：“死到临头你还有空想这些有的没的。”  
陆淮明比划了一下他和菲米娅之间的距离，看了眼投影上三分钟的倒计时，毫不留情地开始扯谎：“还有半分钟，来不及了，别过来了。”  
唐歧听见这句话脑海中一空，停下了脚步。  
陆淮明对唐歧说：“我十六岁那年去过联合国的模拟指挥赛，我看见了你，别在暗礁待着了，你不适合这种地方。”  
唐歧只茫然了一瞬间又接着朝岛中心跑过去，大不了一起灰飞烟灭。  
陆淮明接着说：“不论我是否活着，我永远爱你。”他说完就伸手关上了通讯器。  
唐歧看见通讯器的指示灯变红，知道陆淮明切断了通话，他在这一分钟已经到了小岛中心，即将进入了别墅的庭院范围，炸弹随时会爆炸，他步子不停，穿过了别墅的庭院，在走到房子门边的一瞬间，一旁极其隐蔽的微型感应器发出响声，一扇厚度极高的密码门轰然从头顶落下，把他关在了外面。  
他绝不让陆淮明死在他眼前，唐歧心里那点狠厉被激出来，他拿着探测仪就开始绕着别墅搜寻，第一颗铝制爆破弹一半埋在土里一半在外面，唐歧看着时间已经过去一分钟，明白陆淮明在这种生死关头还在骗他。  
他上手去拆这枚炸弹的定时装置，他曾在拆除定时炸弹的模拟演练里拿过第一，可是要炸毁一栋别墅也就意味着至少有十颗这样的铝制爆破弹，陆淮明还没有告诉他确定的炸弹爆炸时间，他只能尽快。

助力跑步产生的弹跳力比定点跳跃的弹跳力高得多，可是陆淮明现在不能动。  
整个房间的地板几乎都被挖空，就算他定点能跳过这个距离顺手接住菲米娅，对面也没有落脚的地方，对面只有一堵墙。  
吸盘不一定能吸住，因为碰到墙面还会有反弹力，菲米娅迷迷糊糊间动了动，她被蒙住眼睛，看不见是个什么样的情景，开口便喊哥。  
“哥在这。”  
菲米娅听见陆淮明应声反而愣了一下：“接菲菲回家。”  
陆淮明在身上接着绑吸盘：“不一定能回去，说不定得死在这。”  
陆淮明从来不骗她。  
菲米娅还小，她对“死”没有确切的概念，听见陆淮明这么说也不怕，只是点了点头说好。

下一秒她就觉得自己腾空了，绑着自己的那根绳子突然松开，她往下坠，觉得自己像一只鸟，迷迷糊糊想起了很久远的记忆，有漂亮的豹子盘踞在洞口，拖来一头鹿或者一只角马。  
这种腾空只是一瞬间，她马上落入了陆淮明的怀抱，紧接着贴在了一堵墙上，撞得有点疼，但是她没有哭，紧紧抱住了陆淮明，“痛不痛？”陆淮明问她。  
菲米娅摇摇头：“菲菲会飞。”  
陆淮明笑了一声：“抓紧了，我们要慢慢挪过去。”  
他贴着墙一点一点移动挪向门边，炸弹的倒计时进入了100秒内。

唐歧已经拆掉了八颗炸弹，他的物资包里没有带太多的相关工具，手指被铝制的炸弹盖割得鲜血淋漓，剩下至少还有两颗，可是他找不到了，雨下得很大，他淋得透湿，探测仪进了水没法再用，唐歧手上的血混着雨水滴在土里，他开始绕着别墅用手去翻每一个角落，终于在一颗盆栽里看见了两颗炸弹。  
倒计时变成了半分钟，陆淮明终于挪到门边安全着陆，他抱着菲米娅往楼下跑，犹豫了一瞬间先去第三间房间拿了那台录音机里的录音盘，可他跑到门边的时候发现凭空出来了一扇密码门已经关得严严实实，他掉头往二楼跑，只能从二楼阳台跳下去，可是倒计时只剩了十秒。

唐歧把额前的碎发抹到脑后，低头去剪最后一根传导线，雨水挂在他眼睫上，他不知道房子里的投影仪的数字已经变成了五，他把最后一根传导线剪断，与此同时倒计时变成三，陆淮明没能跑到阳台，他抱着菲米娅在墙角，用身体护住她。  
倒计时变成了零。  
唐歧心想，如果还有别的炸弹，和陆淮明死在一起也不亏。  
四周悄然无声。  
倒计时已经消失了，炸弹没有炸响。  
陆淮明没去想其中关窍，跑到阳台带着菲米娅跳下，往庭院大门跑时看见唐歧淋着大雨站在别墅门前。  
“唐歧！”他隔着雨帘喊他，声音像是从很遥远的地方传过来。  
唐歧原本静如雕塑一般站在那，听见他的声音动了动，转身朝这边看。  
陆淮明跑近了看见唐歧脸色苍白，没有一点血色，只有那双眼睛是黑的。  
“没事了，”陆淮明去拉他手，摸到一手黏稠，觉得不是水，仔细看看发现是血，唐歧还是失了魂一样默不作声站在那，陆淮明放下菲米娅扳住他肩膀看着他，“没事了，我在这。”  
唐歧眨了一下眼睛，眼睫像蝴蝶的羽翼一样簌簌抖了一下：“没事就好。”他轻声说着，像是三魂六魄刚回了躯壳，“没事就好。”  
雨势已经变小，菲米娅不要陆淮明抱，三个人慢慢往直升机那走，唐歧一路上缄口不言，陆淮明看着他那双手往下淌着血水，从物资包里抽出绷带给他缠上。  
菲米娅的麻醉还有后劲，一上直升机就在后面睡着了，天边泛起蟹壳青，大海重新平静下来，温柔缱绻翻滚着蓝色的波涛。  
陆淮明和唐歧坐在直升机里都没有说话。  
“这里有设备，”唐歧告诉自己陆淮明还活着，这不是做梦，“你要听一听录音盘吗？”  
弗莱德在别墅里说的每一句话对陆淮明都是精神折磨，唐歧知道自己情绪不对，但是陆淮明的情绪应该也累积到了极点，陆淮明点了头，把录音盘递给唐歧，唐歧放进读取器里，没过多久传出了声音。  
声音很嘈杂，混着叫骂声，艾提斯上将说的是法语，唐歧勉勉强强只听懂了几句话。  
“我……永远坚持我的理念……我从没感到后悔，淮明，我只对你感到愧疚，我对你过于严苛，事实上你每一件事都做得很好……我为你骄傲……”  
他的话没有放完，但是陆淮明猛地起身关上了设备，唐歧看见他眼眶已经泛红，伸手去抱他：“陆淮明。”  
陆淮明没有说话，沉默地埋在他颈窝间，唐歧感觉到了一点湿润，抱紧了他轻声说：“过去了，都过去了。”  
第十四回 沧海难为水  
菲米娅醒来的时候发现自己已经躺在了自家的小床上，毛团窝在她旁边，她不喜欢穿鞋，直接蹦下床去找陆淮明。  
客厅里没有人，但是厨房里有声音，她把小脑袋探进门里，看见唐歧站在一边对陆淮明说：“盐不用加……之前腌过了。”  
陆淮明听见动静扭头看见菲米娅站门口，挥挥铲子对她说：“去餐桌坐着，待会吃饭。”  
菲米娅瘪瘪嘴：“唐歧哥哥做饭。”  
唐歧站在一边晃了晃自己包成粽子的手：“唐歧哥哥做不了饭。”  
菲米娅点点头失落地往外走，陆淮明被她的小眼神看得极其不爽：“你那个嫌弃的表情是怎么回事？你哥做饭不好吃吗？”  
菲米娅哒哒哒迈着小短腿跑回来理直气壮大声说：“不好吃！”  
唐歧在一边笑出了声。

陆淮明在唐歧手把手一步步的教导下总算做出了一桌菜，唐歧手上绑着的绷带过了一小时就拆了下来，医用纳米粘合胶实在好用，伤口已经结了痂，菲米娅一边啃排骨一边说：“差一点儿。”  
唐歧没明白：“什么差一点儿？”  
陆淮明叹了口气：“意思是我做的没你做的好吃，差一点儿。”  
唐歧给菲米娅剥了一只虾：“该送她去上学了。”  
陆淮明想了想：“要不让她跟着暗礁这边的学校……”  
唐歧的脸色冷下来说：“你要她以后也在这？”  
“不是，”陆淮明可怜巴巴不知道怎么给人顺毛，“就这边不也教历史地理什么的，让她跟着学文化课就行。”  
暗礁因为有一定的隔绝性，总部旁边的住宅区规划宛如一个小城市，有商场学校电影院之类，只不过这个“学校”教的也是下一批鸽子预备员，里面很多各地筛选来的孤儿。  
“她该和同龄人呆一起了，学校住宿，周末把她接回来。”陆淮明看着唐歧脸色缓下来补上一句。  
唐歧皱眉看一眼菲米娅：“她还太小……”  
“她骨龄摸出来是十岁，但是之前营养不良看起来还是很小，要让她完全融入正常人的社会生活只能把她丢出去。”  
菲米娅抬头看陆淮明：“你们不要菲菲了。”  
唐歧花了一个小时和菲米娅解释学校是个什么地方，陆淮明百无聊赖敲着盘子：“我们小时候也没有被人一步步牵着走啊，她没那么脆弱，你让她自己去体会就好啦。”  
唐歧看陆淮明一眼：“所以你极其没有安全感和成就感，因为你小时候得到的归属感和认可度不够。”  
陆淮明：“……行吧，你和她慢慢说。”  
唐歧和菲米娅说了很久，菲米娅最后点着头同意去学校了。  
去学校那天陆淮明蹲下来看她：“谁欺负你你把他记在小本本上，以后哥帮你打回去。”  
陆淮明教孩子的方式让唐歧觉得头疼，菲米娅摇摇头：“菲菲自己打回去。”  
唐歧：“……”  
两个人就看着菲米娅背着书包进学校门了，那小身板差不多都被书包盖住，陆淮明叹了口气：“也不知道把她带回来是对是错。”  
“但行好事，莫问前程，”唐歧用手蹭了一下陆淮明的脸，“我们回去吧。”  
陆淮明点了头，自觉准备坐到副驾驶座上，唐歧忽然跑去后座把车钥匙丢给他：“你开。”  
陆淮明不明所以，唐歧倒在后座上看他一眼：“快开，临时标记失效了。”  
一般来说临时标记的作用是暂时性安抚，每个O体质不同，有的临时标记只能把发情期后移，不巧唐歧属于后者。  
陆淮明脑子里轰地一炸开始在马路上表演平地漂移，他结结巴巴问唐歧：“要……要不要先去后勤部拿抑制剂？”  
唐歧被他这傻到发指的提问逗笑，陆淮明又闻到了那天竹子味的信息素，十分钟后他把车停到车库，唐歧没动弹，陆淮明下车替他打开车门，傻站在旁边看着他，也不知道是不是所有的A面对发情期的O都会智商掉线，唐歧叹了口气对他招招手：“抱我回去，有点动不了。”  
陆淮明踌躇了一下，小心翼翼伸出手把他抱在怀里，O的信息素差不多把他整个人都笼住了，唐歧也被他身上散出来的半侵略性的信息素烧得眼角发红：“回去。”  
陆淮明觉得自己像是一只偷了鸡的黄鼠狼一样。  
唐歧缩在他怀里笑得发抖，陆淮明瞪他一眼：“要被吃干抹净还能这么高兴。”  
唐歧还在笑：“你家毛团叼了小鱼干以后也这么跑。”  
陆淮明进了屋把人丢沙发上，唐歧摇摇晃晃站起来：“我先去洗个澡。”  
“嗯，”陆淮明上手来扒他衣服，“我帮你洗。”  
唐歧叹了口气：“能不这么猴急吗？”  
陆淮明指了指他的手：“你的手刚结痂，别折腾。”  
唐歧只能让他给自己解衣服，陆淮明去浴室调了水温，把光溜溜的唐歧推进去：“去洗。”  
热水兜头淋下来，发情期一来本来就热，水蒸气涌得让唐歧觉得气闷，陆淮明也脱了衣服进来，水汽茫茫占满浴室，反而看不清，唐歧感觉到一只手沾了沐浴露抹上他脊背，下意识绷紧了身体，陆淮明贴在他身后靠在他耳朵边说：“水烫还是凉都和我说一下。”  
唐歧摇摇头，他快溺死在陆淮明的气味里了，浴室里水汽腾腾，可他喉咙发干，低声说了一句什么，陆淮明贴得更近去问他：“嗯？怎么？”  
唐歧扭过头下意识想去找他的唇，可陆淮明后退了一步给他接着抹沐浴露，唐歧把额头贴在冰冷的瓷砖墙上，试图把这种燥热感压下去一点，水不烫可他觉得陆淮明的手烫，那只手抹过他脊背胸前，让他如遭火炙。  
“陆淮明。”他出声喊他，声音哑得厉害，尾音里带了鼻音，闷闷的。  
陆淮明把水关了，唐歧转过身去抱他，他觉得自己已经站不稳，几乎挂在陆淮明身上，陆淮明耐性倒是好，扯来一条浴巾慢条斯理给他擦干，唐歧被这种妥帖对待弄得舒服，低着头在陆淮明脖子上咬了一口。  
咬了一口还觉得不过瘾，小口小口接着咬，末了伸出舌头在咬的地方舔了舔，陆淮明僵在原地对他说：“唐歧，一旦被标记你就没得选了。”  
唐歧嗯了一声。  
陆淮明接着说：“以后……不管你是不是还喜欢我，你都要和我绑这一辈子，你想好了？”  
唐歧抬头看他：“什么意思？”  
陆淮明低下头吻在他额头上：“意思就是，要是以后你喜欢上了更好的人，你也没法和他在一起。”  
唐歧眨眨眼：“你还没标记我就在想我以后始乱终弃了？”  
陆淮明摇头：“我不是这个意思……”  
唐歧贴在他耳边说话，声音被情欲烧得低沉，像琴弓拉在哑弦上：“没有了，不会喜欢上别人，从前，以后，下辈子，都不会，你就是最好的。”  
第十五回 标记  
陆淮明还是没有动，唐歧伸手打着圈勾起他后颈的发尾，嘴唇贴着耳朵摩挲：“站着干嘛，肏我。”  
下一秒他就被按在了墙上，发情期的O不需要做扩张，后穴自行分泌的液体已经顺着腿根往下流，两个人从洗澡到现在都硬着，也不知道在矜持个什么劲，陆淮明捧着他的脸贴上去索吻，唇瓣一相贴就叩开齿关，轻飘飘沿着上颚扫过齿列，唐歧觉得痒，偏头去躲又被追上来缠着舌头吮拧，他胸前的乳粒在发情期变得敏感，光蹭在陆淮明胸膛上就激得他浑身起栗。  
简直要命，唐歧从快感里挣扎出来推他：“去床上。”声音一出来软得他自己都没听出来是谁的声。  
陆淮明笑了一声：“那你抱紧点。”  
唐歧愣了一下，接着就被抱着往上托了托，腾空感让他勾住了陆淮明脖子，紧接着陆淮明下身蹭着他腿边溢出的分泌液顺畅地顶了进去，穴肉抽搐着绞紧了阴茎，层层肉壁拥上来往里吮，陆淮明发出一声喟叹，蹭在唐歧的颈窝边吻他锁骨，唐歧被一瞬间的充填感激得双腿勾住了他的腰，后穴自行收缩吮吸，微微摩擦着体内的肉棒，快感像潮水一样漫上来看不到头，他像一条溺水的鱼一样竭力地喘息，整个人的重量挂在了陆淮明身上。  
陆淮明托着他往浴室外走，走动间上下起伏，后穴无可奈何一次次吃进肉棒，又绞紧了留它，唐歧怕掉下去，死死抱着陆淮明，刺激让他手脚发软，不得不开口喊停：“别走了。”尾音微微发颤，勾在人心尖上。  
陆淮明嗯了一声问他：“要不在餐桌上做？”说着作势就要把他放餐桌上。  
唐歧吓得又抱紧他：“不，去房间里。”  
短短几步路就是漫长的折磨，唐歧被这微小的幅度来回肏得浑身发抖，好不容易把他放在床上，阴茎暂时抽出了后穴，陆淮明到一边拉开抽屉：“我先找找避孕套。”  
唐歧扭过头问他：“你经常带O回来玩一夜情？”  
陆淮明哼了一声：“我半年前从肖想某人开始就准备好了。”  
唐歧转回头看天花板：“找到没有，我难受。”  
陆淮明摇头：“没，我再找找……”  
唐歧呻吟一声，情欲烧得太难受，他自己伸手指插进后穴模拟交合进出起来，实在是隔靴搔痒，又弓起腰来去拨弄胸前涨大的乳珠，小腿蹭在床单上都有微微的麻，空虚感反倒越来越强，他呜咽一声，视野被生理性泪水糊上，缩在床上叫陆淮明：“要你，你过来。”  
陆淮明被他勾得没办法，转回身压着他狠狠肏进去，囊袋拍在臀肉上传来清晰的水声，性器甫一进去肉壁就急急吮上来咬着不放，陆淮明深吸一口气接着往里顶，又慢慢磨着抽出来，来回几十下后穴被肏得服帖，唐歧半闭着眼睛弓起腰呻吟，挺起的胸膛正好被陆淮明叼着乳粒在齿间吮咬，舌面刷过乳尖，唐歧被弄得哭喘一声弹起腰身，像离岸的活鱼，引得里面肉棒换了角度不知顶上哪里，一瞬间快感像电流一样蹿上全身，骨头缝里都在叫嚣，逼得他睁大眼睛哭也哭不出来，张了嘴从喉咙里迸出破碎的呻吟，到尾声变成哽咽似的哭腔，勾得人心里发痒。  
陆淮明就顺着那一点往里顶，他低着头看着后面的小穴无可奈何吞吐着巨物，进出间翻出殷红的肠肉，还有挤出的一圈白沫，会阴在交合间被拍打得发红，唐歧像当秋落叶一样簌簌发抖，眼泪落了一脸，咬着唇话也说不出来，张口只有带着哭腔的呻吟，他里面又热又紧，高温的甬道不知饱足地吞吐着，陆淮明抵在她敏感处慢慢研磨，磨得唐歧弓起腰身就要射，又被陆淮明堵住铃口，他喘着气去拉陆淮明的手，可拉不动，陆淮明贴在他耳边含着耳垂模糊说：“先忍忍再射，发情期好几天，别到后面受不了。”  
唐歧红着眼睛看他，说话混着呻吟，每个字都在抖：“我……嗯，我现在就……啊……受不了。”  
陆淮明缓缓动着腰胯去吻他，在他耳边说话，声音又低又哑：“你现在就受不了，待会成结的时候怎么办？”  
唐歧眼里都是水光：“不……啊，不成结，呜！别顶……”  
陆淮明贴上前去吮吸他胸前缀着的红肿乳粒，唐歧拽紧他一簇头发，痉挛着握紧又松开，恨恨一口咬在他肩膀上，陆淮明嘶了一声，轻声说：“别想了，反正问过你你也同意了，今天不能放过你。”  
说话间陆淮明已经找到了生殖腔的入口，变了角度轻轻往那处缝隙里顶，这种感觉不像刚才那种激烈的快感，却绵长不止，唐歧眉心发酸，腰间又软又麻，已经是任人鱼肉的情态。陆淮明低头吻住他，把他绵长的呻吟尽数吞下，上面吻得几近温柔，下面却不容反抗地一点一点往生殖腔里面顶，唐歧仰起脖子呜咽着，腰身绷成一张弓，生殖腔里面更热更紧，绵绵不断地将阴茎往里吸，一路畅通无阻送到了底，陆淮明看他抖得厉害，停了停让他缓过来，唐歧喘匀了气看着他：“成结了你就是我的了。”  
陆淮明心里一悸，俯下身去吻他洇湿的眼睫，那扇颤动睫毛像蝴蝶的翅一样刮在他心上，他低声说：“是，是你的了。”  
唐歧翻身把他压在身下，倾身抱住他，两片秀气的蝴蝶骨中间凹下一条脊线，顺着后面两个腰窝，唐歧趴在他身上落了一个吻在他唇角：“标记我。”  
生殖腔内的阴茎开始成结涨大，这是一个难熬的过程，快感和痛感同时存在，唐歧抱着陆淮明轻声说：“以后……什么事都不能……瞒着我……”  
陆淮明点头抚着他的脊背：“好。”  
快感把他的话搅得断断续续：“我的事……以后都会，会慢慢告诉你……”  
陆淮明眼睛一热，吻在他脸颊上：“好。”  
结已经形成，陆淮明抵在里面射出精液，唐歧呻吟一声也泄了出来，累得只能扒在陆淮明身上咬一口腺体宣誓主权：“你是我的。”  
陆淮明把他汗湿的头发拨到后头，亲了亲他的鼻尖：“我是你的。”  
唐歧疲倦地点点头，这波情热总算消退，他就这样抱着陆淮明心安理得睡过去了。

第十六回 一生所归

唐歧的发情期总算在三天后完全过去了，期间花怜眉用通讯器联络他，前四次都被他直接挂断，最后忍无可忍接了：“有什么事以后再说，我在发情期。”  
花怜眉愣愣地挂断通讯，转头问叶珞：“老叶，问你个事，bate有发情期吗？”

唐歧把五天内所有积攒没有处理的文件都搬回了家，陆淮明看着他整理，坐在一边给他削水果，唐歧把一沓牛皮纸包的文件放在一边，陆淮明在上面看到了自己的名字，问他：“那是什么？”  
“每六个月都要审核一次指挥员和部分鸽子的档案，当然你的身份是伪造的，我还得接着帮你瞒下去。”  
陆淮明去扒拉那叠牛皮纸，在里面看见了唐歧的档案。  
“要一份份看过去吗？”  
“不是，直接放在扫描仪上扫进系统核对。”  
陆淮明已经伸手去拆唐歧的档案了，唐歧目不转睛看着桌上的报表，没有看到他的动作。  
“这里面一般写的什么？”  
“出生地，为什么来到暗礁之类的记录，具体我也不知道。”  
陆淮明从唐歧的档案袋里抽出资料，看见唐歧十来岁的两寸照贴在上面。  
嘶，真嫩。他眯了眯眼往下看，就看见出生地写的是某某福利院。他顿了一下接着往下看，进入暗礁的那一栏有个介绍人写着唐凌云，进入暗礁的时间以及原因写的是……他僵在原地，又把那行字看了一遍，上面白纸黑字清清楚楚写着：  
“所在孤儿院和奸掳omega的极端组织勾结，曾被贩卖去销赃地点，在解救未成年被掳掠的O中被救出，中途被注射过催情剂，意志力相对出色……”  
他没接着往下看，轻轻将档案放回了文件堆里，接着给唐歧削苹果，他有点心不在焉，削到了手指，条件反射嘶了一声，唐歧转过身看他，捏着他手指给他找创可贴，“怎么这么不小心？”唐歧把创可贴缠在他手上，抬头一看却看见陆淮明的眼眶是红的。  
“哭包陆淮明，”唐歧伸手去摸他眼角，“削到手指也哭？”  
陆淮明抿着嘴没说话，唐歧发觉他情绪有点不对，贴上去亲了亲他：“亲亲就不痛了，你肯定是犯困，先去睡。”  
陆淮明点点头，伸手去抱他：“你也早点休息。”

唐歧忙完已经到了凌晨，他不敢去和陆淮明睡一块，陆淮明睡得太浅，他去了一定会吵醒他，把书房的床收拾了一下就躺下睡了。  
第二天清晨迷迷糊糊听见客厅有动静，起来看见陆淮明背着物资包准备出门，唐歧揉着眼睛问他：“你要去哪？”  
“叶珞临时委派的任务，很简单，今晚就回来。”  
唐歧点点头：“那我待会去接菲米娅回家，今天是周末。”  
陆淮明站门边看他：“你等我回来。”  
唐歧打着哈欠：“我等你回来。”

唐歧去学校接菲米娅，小姑娘活泼了很多，背着书包牵唐歧的手：“哥哥在哪里？”  
“你哥他出去……”话没说完就接到了叶珞的通讯信息。  
“23057今天自己去后勤部拿了一个物资包，是你给他临时任务了？”叶珞在那边给花怜眉冲咖啡，唐歧愣了一下替陆淮明瞒过去：“嗯是我。”

这座城市入了夜，郊区一栋别墅里灯火通明，里面传来激烈的争论声。  
“这是一笔巨大的利润，不仅仅是你我，很多人以此谋生，”沙发上一个带着眼睛的中年人松了松领带，“你这么说撤就撤，断人财路就是杀人父母懂不懂？”  
“你要命还是要钱？”另一个人穿着白毛衣坐在一边，脸颊削瘦，“风声越来越紧你知不知道？你也不想想，几年前我那家孤儿院是怎么没的？”  
“那是你不够小心，”中年人不以为然，“那么多的Omega，那么多好的资源……”  
“别说了，”一个涂着蔻丹的女人站在暖气片边上，“这事不能在这么大喇喇明面上干下去，我们……”  
她的话还没说完，头顶上的灯闪了闪，灭了。  
“跳闸了？”中年人坐起身，忽然他听到了非常小的一声响，像青蛙跳进池塘的咚的一声。  
是有消音器的手枪发出的声音。  
“别动。”他压低声音，却听见身后那女人手里的酒杯砸在地上，发出玻璃破碎的动静，他恼怒地回头去瞪她，却看见她已经倒在地上，身下漫出一滩黑褐色的血。  
一瞬间惊恐压上了他的心脏，他顾不上会不会暴露自己的位置，扯起嗓子喊：“保镖！！保镖在哪！吃白饭的吗！”  
下一刻他胸前前炸开一篷血雾，直挺挺倒了下去。  
白毛衣吓得瘫软在沙发上动弹不得，外面月光很亮，他看见一个人影走到门前，他像筛糠一样抖起来，那人背着光走到他面前，他看不清他的脸，抖抖索索开口：“别杀我！别杀我！你要多少钱？！我有钱，我有钱，都给你！”  
陆淮明低着头问他：“七年前这里一家孤儿院是你开的吗？”  
白毛衣愣了一下，拼命摇头：“不是我，不是我！”  
陆淮明把手枪弹夹取出来换了一版新的：“你还记得唐歧吗？”  
白毛衣僵住了，陆淮明笑了一声：“那我没有杀错人。”  
“砰！砰！砰！”  
他连开了三枪，避过了要害，白毛衣发出惨叫声在地上扭动，他蹲下身把他手机抽出来：“失血过多要一分多钟以后才能死，你可以向上帝祈祷从天而降一辆救护车。”

指针指向了十一，陆淮明还没有回来，唐歧只能先把菲米娅哄去睡，刚让小姑娘睡下，门铃就响了。  
他开门看见陆淮明站在外面，陆淮明对他笑笑：“回来得晚了点。”  
唐歧没让他进来，看着他问：“你答应过我什么？”  
陆淮明老老实实低下头：“做什么事都不瞒着你。”  
唐歧点头：“原来你记得。”  
陆淮明去拉他手，唐歧不给他碰，两个人像闹别扭的小孩子一样一个来追一个躲，陆淮明不去捉他手了，直接把他按在怀里抱住，唐歧被他气笑：“什么时候道歉还能这样？”  
陆淮明没说话，静静抱着他，唐歧想起昨晚陆淮明有些奇怪的情绪，心里有些惴惴不安起来：“你怎么了？你去了哪？”  
陆淮明埋在他颈窝间深吸一口气，握住他的手说：“如果我早点遇到你，我就把你好好藏起来。”  
唐歧一怔，还没说出什么，他突然觉得无名指上一凉，低头一看陆淮明把一枚戒指套在了上面。  
陆淮明在他耳边问他：“下半辈子我照顾你好不好？”  
算是变相求婚了。  
唐歧叹了口气，心想这傻猫真是越来越捉摸不透，伸手揉了一把他的头发，心里涌起无限温柔，点了点头：“行吧。”  
唐歧没有再追问陆淮明去了哪，他把陆淮明推去洗漱，自己低着头对那枚戒指看了很久。  
第二天叶珞进操控室递给唐歧一份报告的时候看见了唐歧手上那枚戒指。  
他盯着看了两秒确认自己没有眼花，直接问唐歧：“你结婚了？”  
唐歧嗯了一声低着头看文件，叶珞古怪地看他半天，他无可奈何抬起头：“有问题吗？还是说我们这里刚加了不成文的规定指挥员不能结婚？”  
“不是，”叶珞倒了杯水看着他，“作为五年同僚的花怜眉把她的咖啡杯放到你桌上你都会给她挪回来，领地意识和洁癖这么严重的人,是如何忍受和人共同分享私密空间甚至睡在一张床上？啧啧，无法想象。”  
唐歧瞥他一眼：“那说明你的想象力十分匮乏。”  
叶珞无所谓地笑笑：“说正事，签约国派了代表来暗礁，要对我们下一季度的开支的增设方向进行详谈。”  
唐歧面无表情地把文件输入系统：“我还以为上回跑一趟瑞士就足以让他们松口。”  
“这次不一样，是个人想要投入资金在军事部这块。”  
唐歧抬头看他：“国与国之间的相互制约尚且只能保证暗礁勉强处于中立状态，你要允许个人加入？”  
“他很特别，他不要求任何权限。”  
“不会有天上掉馅饼的买卖。”  
“所以啊，他来见我们，我们去听听他想要什么。他现在就在接见处，花怜眉已经在那里了。”

唐歧跟着叶珞去了接待处，门是半掩的，他只看见了花怜眉坐在一张软椅上喝咖啡，等走近门边视野拉开，他才看见一个人撑着红木拐杖背对着花怜眉，那人正站在墙边看着一幅莫奈的临摹画。  
“你虽然是和他第一次见面，但是他的名字你可能听过，”叶珞在进门前轻声说，随后抬高了声音，“稀客，允许我相互介绍一下，这是暗礁军事部和财政的最高代表唐歧和花怜眉，这位是白鹰军旅前副将，暗礁协定的签约国代表之一，弗莱德上校。”  
唐歧听见他的名字时怔在原地，血管像是被冻住，彻骨地冷，那人转过身，他的金丝眼镜松垮垮地搭在鼻梁上，鹰隼般的目光从镜片后射来；“你好，年轻人。”  
唐歧只晃神了一瞬间立即回神说：“你好，我是唐歧。”  
弗莱德的脸让人看不出他的年龄，他用拐杖敲了敲地面：“我带来的合同协议都放在了那，虽然没有第三方能为我们公正，不过也就是一个形式，要是愿意的话，以后就是合作状态。”  
唐歧拿起了桌上那份文件，密密麻麻的条目一扫而过，弗莱德笑笑：“我还有事，不能在这里久留，这次来是为了表明我的诚意，请三位商谈，无论结果是否，都请通知我，希望下次见面时我们是签约的盟友了。”  
唐歧看着那份合同没说话，叶珞走到门边：“我送您去前面的停机坪。”  
弗莱德跟着他走出门。

唐歧捏着那份合同问花怜眉：“叶珞从什么时候开始搭上了这个人？”  
花怜眉茫然地说：“不知道，好像这个人找过他好几次，之前叶珞就已经带他参观完了暗礁外部，你一向不管这些事所以我没和你说。”  
暗礁外部包括住宅区，唐歧接着问她：“什么时候？”  
花怜眉想了想：“一个月之前……”  
菲米娅被绑架走的时间。  
唐歧没说话，花怜眉望着他：“这个人有问题吗，我觉得他提出的条件太优厚了。”  
弗莱德的一切所作所为他和陆淮明都不能去指控，陆淮明在暗礁找到的情报只能证明他自己的猜测，没有证人，没有证据，过早说出来反而会打草惊蛇，他和陆淮明去孤岛的时候也不知道弗莱德是否看到了他的样子，如果弗莱德刚刚认出了他……  
唐歧把那份合同放在桌上：“我不同意，等叶珞回来你直接告诉他。”  
暗礁的这种决议上三个人中只要有一个人反对，决议就不能生效。  
花怜眉点头：“我也觉得不太妥当。”  
唐歧愣了一下：“我还以为你会护着你家叶珞。”  
花怜眉抱着咖啡杯嘟囔：“我是那种见色忘义的人吗？”  
唐歧看她一眼：“你家那位也没什么色。”  
花怜眉立马开始护短：“你瞎啊老叶世界第一帅。”  
唐歧没理她，转身往外走，心想：陆淮明天下第一帅。

他们两个的反对似乎在叶珞的意料之中，他没有强求，只是把那份合同拿走，准备整理一份措辞回复给弗莱德，唐歧处理完工作直接回家，心里在考虑怎么把今天遇见弗莱德这件事和陆淮明说。  
唐歧想到陆淮明，心里泛起一点温柔一点酸，他不想把今天这件事告诉他，弗莱德这三个字就等于陆淮明的不幸。  
可是这种事也不能瞒着陆淮明。  
他叹了一口气开门，看见菲米娅坐在客厅沙发上，见到他没有像往常一样兴高采烈喊唐歧，反而往沙发的一堆抱枕里缩了缩，意图把自己埋进去。  
“菲米娅，”唐歧走过来把她从里面扒拉出来，“怎么从学校回来了？”  
“她还知道心虚，”陆淮明从厨房里出来，“和唐歧哥哥说说你干什么了。”  
菲米娅怯怯地往唐歧怀里缩了缩，生怕陆淮明凶她：“菲菲打架。”  
“说得挺轻巧，”陆淮明上来要捏她脸，“把别人打出鼻血。”  
菲米娅吓得把脸埋进唐歧怀里。  
唐歧把菲米娅掰出来问：“怎么回事？”  
“他们先撕我的画。”这句话说得很流利，一点儿磕巴都没有。  
唐歧点头：“那你没错，下次打轻点就行。”  
菲米娅知道唐歧说没关系那她哥也不会说什么了，又钻角落里去玩玩具。  
陆淮明没捏着菲米娅的脸，就来捏唐歧的：“你就惯着她吧。”  
“你装作生气实际看上去可是很得意啊，陆淮明先生。”  
“她基本功是我教的，厉害吧。”陆淮明捏着唐歧的脸笑。  
唐歧盯着看了他一会，伸出手把他抱住了。  
“今天这么主动真是让我受宠若惊，”陆淮明贴在他耳朵边蹭了蹭，“可是你下次能不能挑个好点的时候啊，菲米娅今天在家。”  
唐歧抱紧了他轻声说：“我今天看见弗莱德了。”  
陆淮明的身体绷紧了一瞬间，他问唐歧：“在哪看见的。”  
“暗礁总指挥部的会客厅，他想自己投资暗礁。”  
陆淮明深吸一口气：“是啊，小时候他教我射击，第一堂课就是永远不坐以待毙，现在他先出手了，每次都在我动手之前。”  
唐歧想了想：“他应该认出了我，虽然上次在岛上我们并没有碰面，但是他既然抓走了菲米娅，那就说明这里的目前状况他知道得很清楚，他在明我们在暗，不能……”  
他话还没说完，花怜眉的通讯忽然来了，她的口气很犹疑：“唐歧，叶珞受弗莱德上校的邀请去了瑞士。”  
唐歧看了陆淮明一眼，把通讯的声音调大：“和弗莱德的合作不是否决了吗？”  
“我让他去回复辞呈了，按理说线上传递就好，可是叶珞带着文件去了瑞士。叶珞……有的时候会一意孤行做他自己认为正确的事情，我觉得有必要介入一下，防止他独断……”  
“我去一趟瑞士。”唐歧断了通讯。  
“我和你一起去。”陆淮明起身要去准备东西。  
“先把菲米娅安顿好，送她到花怜眉那吧。”

花怜眉还在档案室的时候看着唐歧带着一个小女孩过来，她艰难地咽下一口咖啡问：“ 你……女儿？”  
唐歧摇头：“我妹妹，我要去瑞士，想先托你照顾两天。”  
花怜眉仔细看了看菲米娅：“不是吧，你从哪冒出来这么大一个妹妹？”  
菲米娅看看花怜眉：“菲菲不是冒出来的。”  
“哎好乖，”花怜眉伸手去拉她，“你去吧，我会好好照顾她的。”  
唐歧犹疑了一下：“她有点调皮。”  
“小孩嘛，你指望她多安分，去吧去吧，要是老叶不听话我准许你开麻醉把他塞麻袋里带回来。”  
唐歧把菲米娅安顿好便往停机坪去，陆淮明在那里等他。

“花怜眉给叶珞装了定位，她把定位器给我了。”唐歧到了停机坪，看了两眼定位器，和陆淮明登上飞机。  
陆淮明坐在座位上扣安全带：“叶珞会自己做决定要和弗莱德合作的可能性有多大？”  
唐歧沉默了片刻：“我不知道，每次暗礁在改革的时候他总是以一己之力促成的，像当初暗礁从地下组织成为真正的特工组织的时候就是他在各国首脑之间游走，直到达成协议。”  
“弗莱德能给出的价码是什么？”  
“大概是能够让暗礁彻底脱离国与国之间政治问题的掣肘，彻底独立。”  
陆淮明没再说话，唐歧去握他的手：“都会过去的。”  
陆淮明长长地吐出一口气：“我早该想到，不光我在找他，他也在费尽心思找我。”  
唐歧握紧他的手，低声说：“如果这次有机会，我们就把这件事了结。”  
陆淮明愣了一下笑着说：“我倒是想，可是唐歧，对你的地位行为而言，这是违法的。”  
“我不在乎，”唐歧轻声重复了一遍，“我不在乎。”  
只要不违道义，我愿意和你一起做任何事。

叶珞觉得他坐着的这张椅子太软，让他的腰有点吃不消，于是他索性站起身说：“弗莱德先生，我很乐意和你合作，可是还是有一件事我不明白。”  
弗莱德微笑着将文件翻到签字那一页：“我有义务解答你的任何问题。”  
叶珞在这间空旷的房间里走了几步问：“为什么是暗礁？您想从暗礁得到什么？”  
弗莱德摇头：“你一腔心血把暗礁建立完善到这样的地步，你想从中得到什么？我们不过是一条路上的理想主义者而已，理想的道路上是理性，是计划，是长远的未来，你应同样清楚。但是你们过分谨慎的决议制度让这个组织发展过于缓慢了。”  
叶珞摇头：“每个人的考虑方向不同，出发点不同，自然得出的结论不同。”  
“可是如果是目的不同呢？”弗莱德露出一个莫测的笑容，“也许有人正希望暗礁彻底并入规章制度之下？为各个ZF和首脑做事，牟取更多的利益？你那位名为唐歧的同僚不是一直正在做这样的事吗？”  
“理念之间的分歧是可以通过……”  
“不不，理念之间的分歧或许可以得到暂时的妥协退让达到表面上的和平，但这种和平能维持多久？始终是要分道扬镳的，革命是要有牺牲的，暗礁不也经历了多次革命？”  
叶珞沉吟片刻：“我同意先把暗礁的部分资源交给您，同时您也要给我时间让我说服我的同僚。”  
弗莱德笑着说：“那真巧，我的警卫已经在大门那接见了唐歧先生，他已经过来了，同时我要多嘴一句，他可能在你身上装了定位器。”他伸手打开一张悬浮屏，唐歧的身影出现在上面。  
“看样子他是一个人来的，虽然我很怀疑还有一个人我们暂时找不到他，”弗莱德站起身，“我想我们应该一起去说服唐歧先生。”  
叶珞摇摇头：“他和我的想法完全相左，我们不可能说服他。”  
“那是不是意味着我们的合作不得不中止？”  
“我们可以暂时扣押他，”叶珞看向弗莱德，“您这栋宅子的警戒系统和武装储备非常先进，可以扣押他直到我把暗礁的资源权限转移一部分到您手里。”  
“无奈之举，”弗莱德叹了一口气，“不过可行。”

唐歧由警卫一路领进房子里，他瞥见了警卫正规外套下面露出的迷彩服，他一直被带到最里面的一个小房间，里面空无一人，落地玻璃映着人影。  
“我要见弗莱德先生和我的同僚。”他话音刚落，门就关上了。  
“这是什么意思？”唐歧进门之前经过安检检查，身上没有任何枪支和武器。  
“请稍等，”持枪的警卫一板一眼地回答，“弗莱德先生马上就来。”  
唐歧没等多久，弗莱德推门进来了。  
弗莱德上下打量了他一下：“幸会，我没料到这样的人物会是一个Omega。唐突了，我的门前放了激素检测仪。”  
唐歧盯着他：“弗莱德先生，我只是来你这带走我的同僚，我不同意暗礁的资金链一部分掌握在个人手里。”  
“不不，”弗莱德摆摆手，“我对你的兴趣不止于此，唔，我这有你的一部分平生履历。”  
唐歧皱着眉向前走了一步，弗莱德出声制止了他：“不要乱走动，你和我之间隔了一张隐形高压网，我刚刚才把它打开。”说着弗莱德伸出拐杖在自己面前的虚空晃了一下，拐杖在不知碰到什么东西的时候炸出一串火花，“我只是想要心平气和和你聊聊天。”弗莱德收回拐杖，从自己怀里拿出一叠纸。  
“真是令人惊异，唐歧先生，你居然是一个omega。”他展开那叠纸悠悠道。

陆淮明等了很久也没有等到唐歧给他传递讯息，他爬上那栋别墅边一棵橡树上往里看，没有讯息，里面警卫分布不明确，不能轻举妄动，他正在想办法探明这栋别墅的防布时通讯器响了，叶珞的声音从里面传来：“你在这附近？唐歧和弗莱德单独对上了，护卫看起来是ZF拨配的安保，其实是雇佣军，分别在八个方位角，三层楼里每楼都有，屋顶上也有，目前弗莱德对我处于半信任的态度，每一个护卫都有联络器和弗莱德手下最近的那支雇佣军据点相联系，不能打草惊蛇，你要进去的话不能被任何人发现，这里有针对性干扰磁场，唐歧没办法和你联络了……”  
陆淮明懵了一下：“你不是来和弗莱德商议的？你和唐歧串通好了？”  
叶珞也愣了：“唐歧没有和你说我们的计划？他为什么要把你摘出去？”  
陆淮明开始寻找潜入的点：“没有，他让我在外面等他，说有意外情况再说。”  
叶珞也没有多少信息：“他说要先拿到弗莱德在维和战争里叛军的证据，让我假装授权暗礁给弗莱德，我不小心搜索到了你的通讯器的无线频次才意外联络上你。”  
陆淮明一颗心慢慢沉下去：“他要以身饲虎吗？”  
“不知道，我们手里没有任何关于弗莱德的确切证据，他可能是去套话，我现在在庭院东北角，这边的警戒程度比其他地方稍微松懈一些，我要联系花怜眉，如果唐歧事前没有给你任何指令的话你还是不要擅自行动。”  
通讯挂断了。  
陆淮明叹了口气，眯眼看了看那栋楼的高度，从物资包里拿出了飞索钩。

“早年经历实在过于坎坷，”弗莱德摇摇头，“进入暗礁之前你过的都是这种日子吗？”  
唐歧冷冷地看着他：“请告诉我叶珞在哪，你是准备把我软禁在这里吗？”  
“叶先生去远程交接暗礁权限到我这里，可能需要一点时间才能来见你，”弗莱德取下自己的眼镜仔细地擦了擦镜片:“身为一个O，你是如何走到今天这个地步的？”  
“弗莱德先生未免对他人的生活有过多的窥私欲了。”  
“因为是O被父母抛弃，收养进福利院，早期福利院的环境十分糟糕，后期福利院被收购，可惜是一个和贩卖组织勾结的人收购的，”弗莱德的目光从镜片后透过来，“不是所有人都是命途多舛的，唐歧，这个世界很好，你过得不好而已。”  
“那又怎样，”唐歧依旧没有什么神情，他把胸口别着的那支钢笔取下来把玩，“弗莱德先生要对我表达同情的话实在太晚了一些。”

花怜眉看见传录机的灯光闪烁了一下，她伸手把传录机打开了，菲米娅裹着小毯子在一边睡得很安稳，她手心都是汗，听见弗莱德的声音从传录机里面传来，心想真是疯了才会答应唐歧这样的要求。与此同时她的通讯器闪了闪，她眼疾手快把传录机的声音打到最低，叶珞的声音从里面传来：“怜眉，暗礁在瑞士离我最近的据点调一支轻装武装过来。”  
花怜眉绷起神经：“怎么了，要有冲突？”  
“不是，不知道唐歧要干什么，”叶珞叹了一口气，“以防万一。”  
花怜眉眼皮跳了一下：“你也小心。”

陆淮明翻进了庭院，最先解决的应该是最高处的人，不然非常容易被发现，他卡着屋顶监视区的死角迅速用飞索勾住了阳台边缘，在院内两队巡视交叉的十几秒内爬上了二楼的一个露台并收回了飞索钩，他没有停留，掐着庭院巡视的交叉点一节节攀上了屋顶，两个雇佣兵在上面，一个东南一个西北角站着，陆淮明屏息取出麻醉枪调整了瞄准镜。  
三分钟后他把屋顶两个被麻醉昏迷的雇佣兵丢进露台的一堆盆栽里，顺带扒了其中一个人的衣服套上，他嫌弃地看了一眼两人身上乱七八糟的物资装备，想了想还是把狙击步枪带上了，要进去找唐歧只能把外面的人从上到下一个个清掉，不能杀人，他们手里的证据尚不明确，对方是ZF高官，不能有任何不利的把柄留在这里。  
愁人，陆淮明从上往下数了数庭院里一圈圈巡视的雇佣兵，叹了口气拿出飞索钩往下滑。

“面对过去发生的事情你的坦然让人敬佩，”弗莱德手中的文件翻了一页，“通常人们在被提到自己的悲惨经历时难免会有自怜情绪，你是极少数的那一部分，居然对自己身上发生过的事无动于衷。”  
“你把我留在这想从我这里得到什么？”唐歧并不打算接他的话。  
“想看看你这样的人如果情绪失控会怎么样，一定很有意思，”弗莱德笑了笑，“毕竟这是我的地盘，直接杀了你当然是最方便的选择，还能刺激到陆淮明。可惜我很有可能会因此受到指控，所以不得不放弃这个打算。”  
唐歧冷冷地看着他没有说话。  
“我提到陆淮明的时候，你的左手不自觉微微握了一下，既然你对自己无动于衷，那我们来说说陆淮明，聊聊他12岁那年遭受过怎样的折磨，和你相比只多不少，唐歧先生。”

花怜眉听到这一段的时候心跳加快，她把收录机的声音调整到最清晰的状态，弗莱德的声音从里面一字一句传出来，她被其中暗含的信息惊住，起身从电脑里调出了当年维和战争的信息和资料。

“他是个幸运儿，从小接受的教育也是最好的，不过他在阅读方面比较惫懒，当然，他父亲的要求非常严格，他的母亲……”他说到这里的时候几乎微不可见地顿了一下，“他的母亲非常美丽动人，可能如果从小在严苛的环境中长大，会丧失对苦难的感知能力，但如果从云端跌到泥沼，想必会成为一个人一生的噩梦。”  
“他的不幸和所有落差都是你造成的。”唐歧捏紧手里那支钢笔。  
“我听不明白你的话，”弗莱德笑笑，“对于他的父亲和母亲的死亡，以及维和战争的失败，乃至白鹰军旅的解散，我都是非常心痛的。”  
唐歧冷笑一声问他：“白鹰军旅的七个高管里只有你活了下来，为什么？”  
弗莱德看见唐歧的情绪被激出来，不动声色按住了手杖柄端的一个按钮，房间通风口里渐渐散进极淡极淡的一股气体。  
“人活着与否，是有运气这个成分在的，”弗莱德微笑着对他摇摇头，“恰好我的运气比较好。”  
“你在做这些事的时候想过陆淮明的母亲会如何吗？”唐歧冷不丁地抛出这个问题，看见弗莱德的面容瞬间绷紧了。  
“她是一个非常好的女人，可惜并不聪明。”  
“她在没有选择你这件事上证明了她非常清醒也很理智。”  
“愚蠢！”弗莱德重重敲了一下手杖。他那张冷静的脸在一瞬间变得扭曲起来，“她的选择错误导致了她的不幸！如果她在临死前能够醒悟，我不会杀她。”  
“你杀了她。”  
“是，我杀了她，”他的面容在一瞬间又恢复成了古井无波的神情，“让你知道这些也无妨，你不能活着走出这里了。”  
他转过身接过门外仆人递过来的一杯咖啡：“我策划了维和战争里的大部分事，直接导致战争失败，陆淮明双亲亡故。”  
“在我的国家，你这样的人被称为衣冠禽兽。”  
“那我可以把它姑且当做褒义，”弗莱德喝了一口咖啡，“陆淮明那年还不知道这些事是我策划的，他举目无亲，第一个找的就是我，那时候我还是他的弗莱德叔叔，哈，天真愚蠢的小家伙。”  
唐歧握紧拳头，关节发出咔咔的声音。  
“你生气了？”弗莱德看他一眼，“我把他关起来了，十二岁，生命力很旺盛，短期的折磨不会让他致死，但是确实很痛苦，水牢电击，我都试过，可惜被他跑了。”  
“你这个……”唐歧一张口发现自己声音梗在喉咙，他眼前一阵眩晕，扶住了墙，手脚开始发软，意识也似乎在脱离自己的控制。  
“情绪激烈能导致致幻剂的迅速吸入，现在是药效发作时间，你感觉一定很不好。”弗莱德喝完最后一口咖啡，“还好我的咖啡里放了抵制剂。”  
“你来这里实在是个失误，我要夺走他的一切，就像他父亲当初夺走我的一切那样。”弗莱德慢条斯理接者说，“还有一件事，唐凌云，前白鹰军旅的人，之前我放在暗礁的棋子，实在让我失望，你的履历里十二岁时暗礁还不允许你的进入，唐凌云出任务的时候甚至把你带在身边，维和战争那天他居然把我给他的导弹装置的启动仪器交给了你。唐歧，你启动了那个装置，在战争里造成白鹰军旅导弹自爆军心溃散，你也是间接性使陆淮明落到这种地步的人，你也有责任，如果陆淮明知道了，他会顺带杀了你吗？”  
唐歧脑中空空一片，意识似乎已经消失，他木然地倒在地上，弗莱德诱导的话在他耳边响起：“与其让他杀了你，不如自我了断是不是？”  
他失真的视野里放进了一把手枪。

弗莱德把手枪放在唐歧面前，看着他无意识地伸手去拿，弗莱德叫来仆人：“叫几个雇佣兵，准备车，我要离开这个地方。”  
仆人转身去准备了，弗莱德眯着眼看着躺在地上挣扎的唐歧，果然没有一个能比自杀更让其他人不受牵连的死法了。  
与此同时花怜眉按下收录机的按钮，她用通讯器联络叶珞，声音抖得厉害：“证据，我有证据了！杀了弗莱德！去救唐歧！快去救他！”  
叶珞愣了一下：“我在接应暗礁的武装，我马上联系陆淮明。”  
陆淮明刚清完二楼的雇佣兵，看见院子里开进一辆车，弗莱德从房子里走了出来，他的通讯器几乎是同时响起，叶珞的声音从里面传来：“证据确凿，目标可直接击杀，唐歧可能有生命危险，我马上就到。”  
陆淮明反手给枪上膛，站在了二楼的窗口抬起了狙击步枪。  
弗莱德拉开了车门，忽然听见有人叫他：“弗莱德！”  
他转了头，看见陆淮明站在二楼的窗边，黑洞洞的枪口对着他，他脸上一瞬间出现了恐惧的神情，他几乎立即转身往车里钻，但子弹永远更快。  
一声枪响，弗莱德身边的雇佣兵甚至来不及反应，他的胸前炸开一团血雾。

唐歧觉得很冷，太阳穴突突跳动着。  
他伸手去拿那支枪，恍惚间想到很久以前，唐凌云出门前把那个装置交给他，那时是早晨，唐凌云一步步告诉他如何启动，如何解码，他问他：“这是做什么的？”  
“救命的，到了时候你启动它救生舱就会打开，我就能回来了。”  
记忆像一团雾气一样蒙在眼前，他摇了摇头，似乎看见唐凌云站在了他面前。  
他眯着眼睛握紧了那把手枪问面前这个模糊的人影：“弗莱德说的是真的吗？”  
“是真的。”  
“既然是他让你这么做的，为什么你还是死了。”  
“我的良心有愧，我不能违抗他，但我可以和白鹰军旅一起死。”  
“所以你把导弹装置交给了我，我以为你只是在做普通的任务，我以为启动那个装置可以救你，你说那是逃生舱的开关。”  
“我的确在逃避责任。你不知情，由你来完成再好不过。”  
“为什么是我？”  
“为什么是你，我也不明白，可能命中注定，可能你活该，也许你一生都要被掌控被操纵被欺骗。在你人生的这么多年，你应当习惯了。”  
“不……我为了脱离它才走到今天。”  
“你永远不可能脱离它，你是陆淮明的仇敌之一，他会杀了你。”  
“他不会……”  
“自欺欺人，可怜又可悲，没有活着的必要了，把手枪的保险打开吧。”

陆淮明扣动狙击枪的那一瞬间也暴露了自己的位置，雇佣兵找来救护同时向最近的武装点发出了通讯，弗莱德倒在了地上，已经没有呼吸，陆淮明退回到屋内向叶珞发出通讯：“目标死亡，我的位置暴露。”  
“你去找唐歧，我赶到了，我去拦住他们。”  
陆淮明转身往楼下赶，一路跑过房间喊着唐歧的名字，没有人应他。他跑过一个拐角才看见走廊尽头有一个房间，唐歧坐在地上靠着墙。  
“唐歧！”他发现那间房间中浮动着不明的气体，整个空气浑浊度比外面高一层，唐歧缓缓转过头看他，眼里没有焦距。  
陆淮明看见他手里拿着一把手枪，他慢慢朝唐歧走过去：“是我，把枪给我。”  
他没敢直接上手去拿，唐歧也没有给他，两人一动不动面对面僵持了片刻。  
紧接着唐歧缓缓抬起手把枪口顶在了自己的太阳穴上，陆淮明一颗心提到嗓子眼，他慢慢靠近了唐歧一点：“把枪给我。”  
唐歧面容晦暗地隐在阴影下，他忽然模糊不清地问了一句话，陆淮明没听清，下意识问：“什么？”  
“为什么是我？”唐歧喃喃地重复着，“为什么是我？”  
陆淮明在这一瞬间冲上前把他持枪的那只手按在墙面上，唐歧几乎是在同时扣动了手枪，子弹打破了另一边的玻璃窗，在墙上划过一道弹道，陆淮明把他的枪缴下丢到一边，伸手去抱他：“没事了没事了，我在这。”  
唐歧踉跄着站起身推开他要去拿地上那支手枪，陆淮明把他抱住不让他动弹，他的情绪在一瞬间决堤，一口咬在了陆淮明肩膀上，可这个人纹丝不动，哼都没有哼一声，只是抱着他，唐歧呜咽一声，蜷起身体推他：“走开，滚，滚开……”  
陆淮明随他咬或打，一直没松开，最后唐歧的精力损耗终于到了极限，昏过去了。

  
“弗莱德罪有应得，录音已经交给你们了，我们的人是误杀，”花怜眉拿着电话点头，“好，谢谢你们的理解，国际法庭？不，我们的特工需要隐藏身份，不会出庭。”她干脆利落挂了电话叹了一口气问一旁的叶珞：“唐歧醒了没有？”  
“致幻剂吸入过多，可能要一直昏迷到明天，所幸没有大碍。”  
花怜眉点点头：“最后发生武装冲突了吗？”  
“反正他们武装据点的人都死了，我们的人是完成任务不小心经过，又不小心发生了火力摩擦。”  
“你能换个不那么蹩脚的理由吗？”  
“这个理由好用。”

房间里拉上了窗帘，光线昏暗温柔。  
唐歧睁开了眼睛，他觉得头疼，但是坐起身深吸几口气以后好了很多，门被人推开，陆淮明穿着短袖端着一碗汤进来，他没有说话，只低头用汤匙舀汤，吹凉后送到唐歧嘴边。  
唐歧低下头喝了，陆淮明袖子下露出一截绷带，他伸手把他的袖子捋上去，看见他肩膀上缠着一圈绷带，唐歧盯着那绷带看了半天问：“是我咬的吗？”  
“不是，”陆淮明吹了吹汤，“爱神丘比特在那射了一箭。”  
唐歧沉默了片刻：“有件事我要和你说，维和战争的时候白鹰军旅导弹自爆那件事……”  
“我知道，我听了录音，不知者无罪，这件事其实和你没什么关系，你也明白，”陆淮明脸上看不出神色，“把汤喝了，待会我去把菲米娅接回来。”  
唐歧接过汤慢慢地往下咽，他脑子里乱成一片，并不知道汤是什么滋味。  
“我只气一件事，从头到尾你要干什么你都没告诉我，”陆淮明说这句话的时候带上了咬牙切齿的味道，“你差点自己把自己弄死。”  
唐歧把碗放到一边：“我没有把握……”  
陆淮明眸色一暗，抓着唐歧肩膀把他按进松软床垫里，欺身压上前，两人呼吸不过毫厘之间，唐歧僵了一下，陆淮明在他面前从来都进退有度，从来没有表现出这种攻击状态，陆淮明在他耳边问：“如果你死了你知道我会怎样吗？”  
唐歧没说话，陆淮明拿他一点办法都没有，掰过他的脸狠亲一通，喘着气看着他，手指揉碾过他殷红的唇：“你就是仗着我喜欢你。”  
唐歧握住他的手：“我们赢了。”  
“我没准备为了赢赔上这么大的代价。”  
“我爱你。”  
陆淮明没想到唐歧居然这么无耻地釜底抽薪来堵他的话，愣了一秒还没想明白怎么继续，就被唐歧拽过被子兜头盖下，色令智昏顺理成章抱着人滚了一回床单。  
末了唐歧抱着他问：“离开暗礁怎么样？”  
“依你。”陆淮明埋在他颈窝间蹭了蹭。  
叶珞在第二天去组织部的时候看见桌上被递上了两份辞呈，他打开看了看：“唐歧的辞呈需要通过各部门管理层……”  
“晚了，”花怜眉拿着自己种出来的新鲜咖啡豆心不在焉，“今早他们背着行李去我那把菲米娅接走了，人去楼空。”  
叶珞叹了一口气打开了通知广播。  
52719和45236正在食堂抢最后一份土豆，忽然大厅的通知广播响了，叶珞那一副非常具有辨识度的性冷淡嗓音响起：“暗礁指挥唐歧和特工23057在今早递交辞呈，两人已结为伴侣，各部门清除档案，所有权限归零，我们曾是并肩作战的战友，不过终有一日会选择不同的人生轨迹，最后仅以个人身份对他们表示祝福，在过去很长一段时间里，他们曾是暗礁的王牌。”

END

番外一 我的动物饲养员哥哥  
菲米娅被送进了当地小学，就读于四年级，唐歧离开暗礁之前给她伪造了身份证明。  
作业还是有的，而且对她而言有点难，今天老师布置了作业的题目是描述自己的家人。  
“这个很好写，你就写自己两个哥哥是超级大帅比就行了。”陆淮明恬不知耻地把沙发上的唐歧捞进怀里抱着，唐歧挣扎了一下无果，只能任他抱着，叹着气说：“你就写你哥吧，随便编一个职业。”  
菲米娅想了想：“动物饲养员。”  
“可以，”陆淮明对这个编造的身份非常满意，“记得写我负责养长颈鹿和大象。”  
菲米娅埋头苦写。  
她的作文写得不错，第二天被老师当堂念了，其他小朋友很羡慕：“菲米娅你的哥哥是饲养员吗，他是不是可以天天骑大象？”  
菲米娅想了想：“可能吧，他说他和豹子打过架。”  
其他的小朋友围着她两眼放光地惊呼。  
放学后菲米娅背着书包出学校了，唐歧的车停在马路对面等着她。  
“今天怎么样？”唐歧接过她的书包帮她拉开车门，“有没有和其他人打架？”  
菲米娅坐在后座上自己乖乖系上了安全带：“没有，这里的小孩子都不打架。”  
她自己也是小孩，可是谈论起别的孩子就是一股迥然不同的大人口气。  
她说完这句话就反常地安静下来，唐歧递给她一包小熊饼干：“今天为什么不高兴？”  
菲米娅抱着小书包：“明天老师要家长来学校，带着我们去博物馆，每个小朋友至少要来一个家长，可是你很忙。我哥不喜欢出门，他喜欢窝在家里。”  
唐歧笑了笑：“他会陪你去的。”  
“他不喜欢我。”  
车已经开进了小区，唐歧慢慢把车开进地下车库，有些诧异：“为什么这么想？”  
“我什么事都做不好。”  
“你哥哥……他像你这么大的时候他的家人对他很严格。所以他觉得这么对你也是对的。”  
唐歧把车停稳了，菲米娅下了车，唐歧拉着她手慢慢往家里走：“他这么想是不对的，不过你哥哥就是个小孩子，有的想法就是很幼稚，你比较聪明，不要这么想。”  
菲米娅似懂非懂点了点头：“我还是很喜欢他，”  
“他也很喜欢你，必要的时候和他吵一架让他知道你的想法也没问题。”  
两个人说话间上了电梯，穿过走廊以后敲了门。  
陆淮明穿着围裙开的门：“今晚有奶油玉米汤！”他的围裙上印着猫耳朵。  
菲米娅皱着眉上下打量了他一下，走到他面前：“蹲下来。”  
陆淮明不明所以蹲下来：“怎么了？”  
菲米娅像揉毛团那样揉了揉他的脑袋：“我原谅你了。”  
唐歧在一边笑出了声，陆淮明不明所以：“我干了什么坏事吗？”

唐歧和陆淮明一起陪的菲米娅去的学校，登记信息的时候老师狐疑地看着他们：“你们是她的哥哥？”  
唐歧非常坦然：“菲米娅是我们领养的。”  
“哦哦冒犯了，”老师看过两个人的身份证，“请进去吧。”  
一群群的小孩子和家长带着小黄帽往博物馆去。陆淮明牵着唐歧，唐歧叹了口气：“你看着点菲米娅。”  
“她在前面领队，我非要拉着她走她会被同学笑话。”  
唐歧摇摇头，一个班里有十二个小孩，加上大人也不到三十人，进了博物馆就散了队形各自找自己的家人了，讲解员走过来带着他们参展，唐歧心不在焉扫过玻璃柜里的模型才后知后觉发现这是一家军械器材类的博物馆。  
“这边都是狙击枪的模型，”讲解员带着他们到一列长长的玻璃展柜前，“最前面的是非常有名的AK-47。”  
“一般拿这个的都是炮灰，”陆淮明低声对菲米娅说，“要冲前面，射程也比较短，我不喜欢。”  
“M82A1还行，精度高，不过A2更好，可以抗在肩上，之前我在以色列的时候这个能爆头一爆一个准……”  
唐歧咳嗽了一声，陆淮明才发现展厅里寂静无声，所有人包括讲解员都看着他。  
他眨眨眼：“略有研究而已，以色列是我瞎编的。”  
博物馆之行三小时以后结束了，家长们陆续去老师那再次登记信息，菲米娅的同桌是一个小男孩，他跑过来问菲米娅：“你哥哥真的是动物饲养员吗？”  
“是的，其实他主要养豹子，豹子不听话的时候就要用枪吓吓它们。”菲米娅演戏的能力得到了陆淮明的真传。  
“哇。”周围一圈天真无知的温室花朵们再次露出了羡慕的神色。  
陆淮明登记完信息回来找菲米娅的时候也就莫名收获了一圈崇敬的目光。  
三个人一起回家，菲米娅在车后座上发现了一只包装精致的礼盒，“给你的，”陆淮明在前面边扣安全带边说，“几年前的今天我捡到你，姑且把今天算作你的生日。”  
菲米娅打开礼盒，里面是一条柔软的红裙子，一条银链子作为装饰性腰带，下面缀着一个小小的银质鱼骨头。  
很好地表现了陆淮明的恶趣味，菲米娅心想，还是很乖巧地说：“哥，你是动物饲养员里最好的哥哥，哥哥里最好的动物饲养员。”  
唐歧握着方向盘在一边笑出声。

番外二 猫的告别  
陆淮明生病了。  
只是感冒，不过唐歧出差在外，陆淮明和他通话的时候沙哑的嗓子暴露了自己生病的事情，唐歧在通讯里重复了好几遍：“要吃药，睡觉被子盖好。”  
陆淮明咳嗽一声：“好。”  
唐歧听他没精打采，叹了口气：“好好照顾自己。”  
菲米娅初中以后在学校住宿，只有周末才回来，家里只剩了毛团和陆淮明相依为命。  
只是一个感冒，他不想吃外卖，唐歧走了以后他吃了药躺在床上，想了想又爬起来去超市。冰箱里牛奶没有了，他喜欢的长条面包也没有了，还要买一些调料，可以煮面条吃，唐歧教过他做的菜里他最擅长的就是西红柿鸡蛋面。  
外面很冷，这两天寒流南下，陆淮明用围巾大衣把自己包紧，踩着雪去最近的超市。出来走一圈呼吸了一下冷空气头脑反倒不那么昏沉，他列了清单，在脑子里规划了一下买东西的最短路线，十分钟以后就付了钱走出超市。东西很多，他抱着鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋往回走，街上行人很少，经过一个街区的时候他闻到了omega信息素的气味，步子一转走过去看，巷子里有两个混混把一个小姑娘堵在墙角。那个女孩吓得眼角发红，哆哆嗦嗦把钱包往外掏，一个混混拿着把水果刀拍拍她的脸：“墨迹什么？快点儿！”  
女孩看见了陆淮明，朝他投出求救的眼神，那两个混混顺着她的目光转过头也看见了站在巷口的陆淮明，陆淮明穿得鼓鼓囊囊，戴着帽子围巾，只能看见他一双眼睛。  
“看什么看？！滚！”  
陆淮明一声不吭蹲下把买的东西放在一边，还捡了块石头抵在一边怕纸袋倒下。  
穿多了打起来可能不会很帅，他心想着慢慢走过去，一个混混掏出刀对着他：“说你呢，别管闲事，滚！”  
陆淮明步子没停。  
两个混混对视一眼，都掏出了刀子朝陆淮明冲了过去，女孩子尖叫一声捂住眼睛，接着她就听见了沉闷的撞击声和惨叫，她抖着手从指缝里往外看，那两个混混已经躺地上了。  
陆淮明转身把买的东西抱起来往外走，那女孩哆哆嗦嗦把自己的东西收好，上前跑了几步追上陆淮明：“谢谢。”  
陆淮明瞥她一眼：“快回去，别在外面逛，我闻到了你信息素的气味。”  
女孩脸一红，她的发情期确实快到了，她低着头整理了一下措辞想再谢谢他，可是一抬头眼前已经没有人了。

陆淮明抱着东西回到了家，觉得鼻子还是堵得厉害，毛团趴在地上没有过来迎接他，它太老了，不太爱动。  
陆淮明到厨房烧水煮面条，期间菲米娅给他发来通讯，当初他从暗礁离开的时候带回来几个通讯器，比手机好用，而且能全息投影，菲米娅正在跑步，亚麻色的头发扎成马尾，在她脑后一晃一晃。  
“唐歧哥哥呢？”菲米娅一边跑一边问他。  
“出差了。”  
“那你只有一个人在家？”  
“还有毛团。”  
“哦，独守空闺的可怜哥哥。”  
“下个月的零花钱不想要了？”  
“……我哥世界第一帅！”  
陆淮明笑了一声，菲米娅急匆匆低头系鞋带：“我要去晚自习了，唐歧哥哥让我提醒你记得吃药。”  
“去吧，晚饭要吃。”

陆淮明煮好面条慢吞吞吃完，去给毛团倒猫粮，毛团只是闻了闻，又趴下去了。  
“你是不是要回喵星了。”陆淮明伸手去摸它，毛团没有动弹。  
他还是有点儿头晕，早早睡下，半夜不知梦见了什么，伸手往旁边一捞，没有摸到唐歧。  
唐歧不在。  
毛团在他脑袋边叫，陆淮明醒过来。  
“怎么了？”房间里开了地暖，他披上衣服，毛团跳下床往外跑，陆淮明跟在它后面看着它一直跑到客厅门前，用爪子挠了挠门。  
陆淮明帮它把门打开了，毛团在他腿边蹭了蹭，喵了一声就跑了出去。  
陆淮明跟着出去，但是毛团一路跑到外面，外面下着雪，它一身白毛没在了雪里。

第二天他头更晕，还开始发烧。  
“我怎么觉得你的感冒变得更重，”唐歧和他通话时调出他的影像问他，“你有没有好好吃药？”  
“昨天晚上我穿着单衣跑外面去……咳！咳！”陆淮明低着头一通咳嗽。  
唐歧叹了口气：“昨晚你那可是在下雪。”  
“毛团走了，”陆淮明蔫蔫的，“它昨晚上让我开门，自己跑了出去，它知道自己快没时间了，我还没有和菲米娅说，她明天才回家。”  
唐歧愣了一下，还没来得及说什么，陆淮明就站起身：“头晕，我要去睡觉，你去忙，我好想你。”  
通讯切断。  
唐歧想了想，把明天回去的飞机改到了今晚半夜。  
他在凌晨四点到的家，玄关那开着橘色的灯，他轻手轻脚走到房间，陆淮明裹着毯子缩成一团睡着，要平时他进门的时候陆淮明就该醒过来，唐歧走过去摸了摸他的额头，烫得吓人，他倒吸一口凉气，找出发烧贴和退烧药，把陆淮明叫醒，陆淮明睁开眼：“你怎么回来了？”  
“我不回来只能看见你烧得半死躺在床上，”唐歧倒了一杯水，“吃药。”  
陆淮明乖乖吃了药，唐歧翻出一床被子给他盖上，陆淮明嘟囔着：“开了地暖不盖了吧。”唐歧还是给他盖上了，陆淮明倒在床上喃喃说：“梦里怎么还是这么凶。”  
唐歧怔住了，伸手去摸他的脸，陆淮明很困，蹭了蹭他的手就睡过去，唐歧去草草洗漱了一下，躺回床上，侧着头看了看陆淮明，伸手把他抱进了怀里，低着头亲了亲他的额头。

陆淮明第二天醒来的时候神清气爽，头不晕，嗓子也不疼，觉得自己体质还是不错的，一抬头看见唐歧端着牛奶站在床边：“起来吃早餐。”  
陆淮明顶着一头乱毛发呆：“你什么时候回来的？”  
“昨天晚上。”  
陆淮明爬起来：“毛团死了。”  
唐歧嗯了一声站在床边定定地看他，陆淮明朝他伸出手：“我有点难过，抱一下。”  
唐歧走过来把他抱紧：“去买一只新的回来，别让菲米娅知道。”  
陆淮明埋在他怀里点点头：“你怎么半夜回来了。”  
唐歧伸手慢慢捋着他的头发：“我想你。”  
陆淮明听他这么说把他拉到床上，用毯子把两个人包住，陆淮明抱着唐歧轻声说：“再睡一会，我也想你。”外面下着大雪，寂静无声，房间里很暖和。

番外三 七年之痒  
我自从高中寄宿以后很少回家，但是到了中秋节按照唐歧的习惯是要在聚在一起的，不过他们没有照常来接我，很奇怪，我只能自己搭地铁回去，在地铁站看见了唐枫然我也没好意思和她打招呼，毕竟我上个礼拜刚表白就被她以沉默拒绝了。  
等我到家以后天已经黑得彻底，搭着电梯上楼，电梯门一开我就听见唐歧的声音传过来：“我不想和你吵架，我现在去接菲米娅，你爱怎么折腾就怎么折腾吧。”  
我不想碰见他们吵架的时候，可是还没等我反应过来重新摁下电梯楼层键，唐歧就走到电梯前和我打了个照面。  
“唐歧哥哥。”我拎着书包从电梯里出来。  
“你怎么自己回来了，”唐歧伸手替我接过书包，“有点沉。”  
“带作业回来了。”我跟着他往家里走，进门看见我哥在扫地上的玻璃渣，心里抖了抖：不会还动手了吧？  
唐歧往厨房里走，估计是要去做饭，两个人擦肩而过目不斜视。  
我摁开电视放出一场球赛调大声音，然后压低声音问我哥：“怎么了？”  
我哥一脸漠然坐在沙发上：“小孩子别问。”  
我接着压低声音:“可是你满脸都写着‘老子不爽快来顺毛’，唐歧不鸟你就只能我上了。”  
我哥眯着眼转过头看我一眼：“你说，我是不是老了。”  
我猛摇头：“唐歧不显老可是你看起来也很年轻，你虽然正在奔四……”  
后半句话我咽了回去，因为我哥眼里已经有杀气了。  
唐歧已经做好了饭，我拉起我哥往餐桌去：“你还有什么不满意的，你还能再找着一个愿意给你做饭的人吗？”  
我哥没说话，头一次我们三个人坐一块吃饭气氛凝滞，吃完饭唐歧走进厨房把碗丢进洗碗机里，我跟了进去把门关上：“唐歧哥哥，我哥又在闹什么别扭？”  
唐歧想了想忽然笑了一下：“他觉得我不喜欢他了。”  
“哦……”我试探着问：“那他……觉得的是对的吗？”  
唐歧看了我一眼：“你觉得呢？”  
我赶紧否认：“我觉得他觉得的不对。”  
唐歧没说话，我又跑去安抚我哥，但是他们两个闹别扭，我再怎么说和也没什么用，到了晚上我偷摸摸起来看见书房的灯不是亮着的，书房一片漆黑，我松了口气，还好还好，没有分房睡，我听说结了婚以后发生矛盾分房睡才是不可逆转的裂痕。

第二天我醒得很早，因为我听见了唐歧出门的声音，但是他周末是不工作的，没过多久着我听见我哥在客厅里窸窸窣窣一阵，也开门出去了，我爬起床穿好衣服趴在窗边，看见唐歧已经走到了小区楼下，我哥这个脑子轴的很的人居然去跟踪唐歧了。  
当时我也脑子一抽，不知道是不是好奇心大过了求生欲，我跟在我哥后面出了门，我哥的隐蔽性太好了，我跟了半天经常找不到他在哪，索性离得远远的跟着唐歧，结果走到街区公园的时候看见唐歧和门口非常漂亮的一个小姐姐打了个招呼，两个人居然肩并肩走进了公园。  
这是约会吗？可是我觉得那个小姐姐也是个Omega啊！难道是我哥的床上功夫太烂让唐歧产生了对Alpha的怀疑？  
突然间我被背后一个人勒住了脖子，我站的地方太隐蔽，呼救肯定来不及，只好使出我的过肩摔，但是那个人轻而易举拆了我的力气，然后我被摁在墙上，面前是我一脸不爽的亲哥。  
“你在这干嘛？”他皱着眉问我。  
我没想到他一边跟踪唐歧还一边反侦察跟踪，哭笑不得：“我就……出来散散步。”  
他咬牙切齿掐我脸：“大人的事小孩别掺和。”  
我拍下他的手：“唐歧出来了！”  
唐歧和那个小姐姐从公园里走出来，还在街区公园门前道了别，我哥看着他往回去的方向走，叹了口气。  
我揉着自己的脸：“他最近……老是这样？”  
“嗯，还都是这一个姑娘。”  
我想了想也觉得没什么好办法：“要不你和他谈谈……”实在不行你也只能放手了。后面半句我也没说出来。  
不过我总觉得这事有点玄不可思议，我哥哪里都好，唐歧也哪里都好，没道理过不下去啊。  
但是也不能这么想，我觉得我也哪都好，唐枫然也哪都好，可她就是不理我是不是。  
最后我和我哥为了营造出“我们没有离开家”的假象，一路从街区公园跑回小区后门，总算比唐歧先到家。  
但从这时候起我哥更蔫了，他一直蔫到晚上都没和唐歧说话，唐歧到了饭点忽然说：“今天是你哥生日，我们去外面吃吧。”  
他不提我都忘了这茬，我哥没说话，应该算是默认了，唐歧从车库取了车，然后我和我哥就坐上车看着他一路开车开到了街区公园旁边的一家餐厅，那家餐厅有冰淇淋机，我哥喜欢。  
进了餐厅以后按我的意思坐在了靠窗，吃到最后我哥去打冰淇淋，唐歧放下酒杯对我说：“菲米娅，待会我要带你哥去街区公园，你自己先回去。”  
这就摊牌了？不是吧，在我哥生日这天？我皱着眉：“那你委婉点……”  
我话没有说完，唐歧接着说：“我请人在那设计了几个烟花，希望不要出差错。”  
我一个激灵问他：“那今早你见的那个女的……”  
唐歧看我一眼：“是烟花的设计师，你跟着我？”  
我揪着餐巾：“那……我那是看我哥魂不守舍……帮他看看……”  
唐歧摇头：“我就是太惯着他了，让他自己气一气。”说这话的时候眼睛里的温柔都要溢出来。  
妈的，这个狗粮我不想吃，我愤愤插着盘子里的生菜叶，忽然手机收到了一条短信，是唐枫然发过来的。  
“你现在有没有空？我想和你见一面。”后面附上的地址是离这边不到五百米的星巴克。  
我蹦起来：“唐歧哥哥，我先走了。”  
我跑着去的那家星巴克，唐枫然坐在靠玻璃窗的位置，我一眼就看见了她，她拿着两杯咖啡出来，把一杯塞进我手里：“其实我也没有什么要和你说的。”  
她眼睛很黑，里面映着光：“我想过了，我也喜欢你。”  
身后忽然有人开始尖叫，我回头看过去，街区公园的上空绽放出巨大的烟花，中文英文法文的“我爱你”在天空中轮流炸了一遍。  
说不喜欢你，谁骗谁啊。


End file.
